Von roten Rosen, gelben Nelken und vielen, vielen Narzissen
by 19melo95
Summary: Hermine wacht ohne Erinnerungen an die letzte Nacht in einem Bett mit silbergrünen Vorhängen auf, neben ihr: Draco Malfoy. Die darauffolgenden Wochen lassen sie alles hinterfragen, an das sie geglaubt hat. Eine womögliche Schwangerschaft lässt sie lügen, ein Kuss im Besenschrank verwirrt sie zutiefst und ein gewisser Junge mit blonden Haaren geht ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.
1. Chapter 1

**°°KAPITEL 1°°**

Verdammt, wie konnte mir das nur passieren?

Das Erste was sie spürte, waren die Sonnenstrahlen, die sie bestrahlten und überdeckten wie eine warme Wolldecke.  
Als nächstes merkte sie, dass sie in den Armen von jemandem lag.  
Dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie nackt war.

Hermine Granger blinzelte ein paar Mal und öffnete die Augen. Sie lag in einem weichen Bett und spürte eindeutig die Wärme eines Körpers hinter sich. Ihr Blick fiel als Erstes auf das glänzend weiße, zerknitterte Bettlaken auf dem sie lag. Ihre Augen schweiften durch den Raum und blieben an Einzelheiten wie achtlos hingeworfenen Kleidungsstücken, einem umgeworfenen Stuhl und ein paar Bierflaschen hängen. Müde blinzelte sie. Schwarze Flecken tanzten durch ihr Blickfeld, die letzten Reste der Nacht, die sie zurück in den Schlaf ziehen wollten.

Dumpf erinnerte sie sich an den letzten Abend.

_Die Quidditchmannschaft von Gryffindor hatte_ _beschlossen zu dem Gewinn ihres letzten Quidditchspiels gegen Ravenclaw eine Party im Gemeinschaftsraum steigen zu lassen. Die restlichen Häuser hatten dies mitbekommen und aus welchem Grund auch immer beschlossen es ihnen gleichzutun. Hermine wusste nicht wann oder ob die vier Häuser jemals etwas, nicht von der Schulleitung organisiertes, zusammen unternommen hatten. Sie hatte es für eine gute_ _Idee gehalten. _

_Wo die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume lagen erahnten die meisten Schüler schon lange. Eigentlich war es verwunderlich, dass es überhaupt noch Schüler gab, die nicht wussten wo man die Eingangsportale zu den Gemeinschaftsräume der anderen Häuser fand, da jeden Tag unzählige Schüler auf den Weg dorthin einen Menschenstrom bildeten,_ _der einheitlich in die gleiche Richtung marschierte. _  
_Auch die Passwörter wurden_ _ausgetauscht, was schon problematischer war. Vielen Schülern gefiel der Gedanken nicht, ihren Mitschülern, teilweise sogar Feinden, den Zutritt zu ihren privaten Räumen zu ermöglichen, doch schließlich ließen sich auch die letzten Skeptiker überreden, indem versprochen wurde, die Passwörter am nächsten Morgen sofort zu ändern. Bei dem ganzen Durcheinander hatte Hermine sich gewundert, dass die Lehrer nichts davon mitbekommen hatten. Es hätte sich sicherlich kein Lehrer gefunden, der sie unterstützt hätte, was eigentlich unsinnig war, da solche Ereignisse die perfekte Möglichkeit waren, die Häuser zusammenzuschweißen. _

_Auch wenn es vielen Schülern Unbehagen bereitet hatte, zu wissen, dass Freunde wie Feinde in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume konnten, hatten sich viele auf das Fest gefreut. Und Hermine war sich beinahe sicher, dass Professor Flitwick ein bisschen zu lange in die Richtung von Cho Chang und Dean Thomas gestarrt hatte, als sie ihre Passwörter austauschten. Allen war klar gewesen, dass es am Tag darauf sicher Ärger geben würde, denn eine Party von so einem Ausmaße würde niemals unentdeckt bleiben, aber sie hatten gewusst, dass Dumbledore_ _niemals die ganze Schule bestrafen würde und Hermine hätte sich nicht gewundert, wenn sie ihn mit einem Glas mit Kürbissaft in der Hand in einem_ _der Gemeinschaftsräume angetroffen hätte._

_In dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors waren hauptsächlich Gryffindor und Hufflepuff Schüler anwesend gewesen, später_ _auch ein paar Ravenclaw Schüler. Es waren sogar ein paar Slytherin, hauptsächlich Mädchen, aufgetaucht._

_Ron, Ginny und Harry wurden mit dem Rest der Mannschaft gefeiert und Hermine und Luna standen am Buffet, das den mit Essen voll gestopften Haustischen_ _in der großen Halle ähnelte, während Hermine Luna ihre Vorgehensweise mit .R erläuterte._

„_Hauselfen könnten viel mehr bewirken, wenn sie frei währen. Überleg doch mal, wie gut sie arbeiten würden, wenn sie bezahlt werden würden. Vielleicht könnte dein Vater mal ein Artikel über sie im Klitterer bringen!"_

„_Hm, ich denke nicht.", sagte Luna verträumt. „Hauselfen sind von Schlickschlüpfe_ _befallen. Die könnten sich schnell verbreiten wenn Hauselfen, wie alle anderen Zauberer, auf der Straße rumlaufen würden. Sie würden sich in den Ohren von uns annisten und uns vollkommen durcheinander bringen."_

_Luna nahm sich einen Becher Kürbissaft, in den Lee Jordan, wie sich Hermine sicher war, vor wenigen Minuten noch ein guten_ _Schluck Wodka reingekippt hatte, und verschwand Richtung Tanzfläche, auf der sie anfing sich zu bewegen und zu drehen, vollkommen wider dem Rhythmus der lauten Musik._

_Hermine schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und machte sich auf die Suche nach Harry und Ron. Sie ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, konnte sie jedoch nicht ausfindig machen. Sie ging auf Neville zu, der auf einem der Sofas saß, seinen Mimbulus Mimbeltonia fest umklammert, und ängstlich in die Menge starrte, die sich tanzend vor ihm auf und ab bewegte. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn.  
_

„_Hast du Spaß, Neville?", fragte sie so laut wie möglich um die dröhnende Musik zu übertönen. Neville blickte weiterhin in die Menge während er sprach._

_„Spaß? Äh…jaa. Suchst du Ron und Harry?"  
_

„_Hast du sie gesehen?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll  
_

„_Jaa.", antwortete Neville erneut und seine Wangen färbten sich rosa. „Harry knutscht dort hinten mit Ginny und Ron und Lavender sind eben raus gegangen und haben irgendwas von 'verlassenen Klassenzimmern' gefaselt." Als er zu Hermine blickte, bekam er sofort einen schuldbewussten Gesichtsausdruck.  
_

„_Tut mir leid, Hermine.__", sagte er entschuldigend. _

___„__Quatsch, ist schon gut.__Ron kann zusammen sein mit wem er will, geht mich wirklich nichts an." __  
_  
_Hermine klang nicht wirklich überzeugt aber sie stand auf_ _und ging zurück zum Buffet. Harry und Ginny waren beschäftigt, zu Ron und Lavender würde sie sich sicher nicht gesellen, Luna tanzte gerade einen Tanz, bei dem sie so aussah, als würde sie gleich vom Boden abheben und von Neville wollte sie sich wirklich nicht bemitleiden lassen. Hermine nahm sich ein Becher,_ _der bis zum Rand mit einer stark riechenden_ _Flüssigkeit gefüllt war, und nahm einen großen Schluck ohne den widerlichen Geschmack auch nur zu bemerken. So ging das weiter und weiter, ohne nachzudenken, schon fast wie in Trance griff sie immer wieder zu einem neuen Becher._

Hermine erinnerte sich nur noch schwach daran, dass sich Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones und Lavender Brown zu ihr gesellten. Hermines letzte Erinnerungen waren lautes Lachen, steinerne und kahle Wände, die denen in den Kerkern furchtbar ähnlich sahen und ihre Hand wie sie eine silberne Krawatte öffnete.  
Dann kam nichts. Es war nicht so, dass es schwarz war, sondern eher wie ein Text der verdeckt wurde. Hermine wusste, dass ihre Erinnerungen noch irgendwo sein mussten, aber sie konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht hervorrufen.

Sie hatte furchtbare Kopfschmerzen. Es fühlte sich so an, als ob ein kleines Männchen an der Innenseite ihres Kopfes stehen würde und mit einem Hammer im regelmäßigen Takt dagegen hauen würde. Obwohl sie gerade geschlafen hatte, fühlte sie sich unausgeruht und ausgelaugt.

Langsam drehte sich das Mädchen um, Schlimmes erwartend und doch von einer Schockwelle überrollt, als sie erkannte wer dort neben ihr lag. Bis kurz unter dem Bauchnabel mit einer dünnen Decke bedeckt, die Arme seitlich ausgestreckt und eindeutig ebenfalls nackt, schlief dort Draco Malfoy.

Für ein paar Sekunden hörten die stechenden Kopfschmerzen auf, und machten einer anschwellenden Übelkeit Platz. Sie starrte auf den Körper von ihrem verhassten Mitschüler und schlimmsten Feind seit der ersten Klasse, doch ihr Gehirn wollte einfach nicht begreifen. Sie lag mit Draco Malfoy in einem Bett, mit einem schlimmen Kater und ohne Klamotten. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer von der letzten Nacht, aber ihr klein bisschen Verstand, der selbst dann noch präsent sein musste, wenn sie betrunken war, hätte sie doch davon abhalten müssen! Ihr Körper müsste sich doch schon allein aus Reflex, zur Erhaltung der Art, als Reaktion auf verdammte Feinde gegen diesen Widerling wehren!

Aber vielleicht hatten sie gar nicht miteinander geschlafen, waren gar nicht dazu gekommen. Es konnte doch auch sein, dass sie rumgeknutscht hatten, sich ausgezogen hatten und dann eingeschlafen waren. Mit soviel Alkohol intus, dass Hermine einen Filmriss hatte, war dies eine ziemlich wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit. Doch egal was passiert war, diese Erfahrung würde sie den Rest ihrer Schulzeit verfolgen. Entweder würde sie Malfoy niemals mehr in die Augen sehen können und er würde sie noch schlimmer beleidigen als davor oder er würde es weitererzählen und dass sie eine heiße Nacht mit Draco Malfoy gehabt hatte würde die Runde auf der Schule machen und unwiderruflich zu der Zerstörung ihre Rufes führen.

Sie beugte sich nach vorne und griff nach ihrem schwarzen Slip, der am Fußende des Bettes lag. Hastig zog sie ihn an und lies dann anschließend ihren Blick durch das Zimmer und das Bett gleiten auf der Suche nach ihrem BH. Sie entdeckte ihn auf der anderen Seite des Bettes unter dem Arm von dem schlafenden Slytherin. Mit der Absicht Malfoy nicht zu wecken, beugte sie sich über ihn, zupfte den letzten Teil ihrer Unterwäsche unter seinem Arm hervor und zog ihn sich schnell über. Dass Malfoy aufwachte während sie oben ohne war, wäre unvorstellbar peinlich.

Erst jetzt realisierte sie wirklich, wo sie war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich Malfoys Zimmergenossen befanden, aber die restlichen Betten ruhten unberührt und leer in dem, von der Sonne durchfluteten, Zimmer. Der Jungenschlafsaal der Slytherins der sechsten Klasse war hell und erleuchtet und durch die Vorhänge in den Slytherinfarben schien ein grün silbernes Licht in den Raum. Durch die großen und breiten Fenster sah man auf das Schlossgelände. Die Schlafsäle mussten höher liegen als der Gemeinschaftsraum, der sich unter dem See befand.  
Fast alle Möbel waren aus einem dunklen und eleganten Palisander Holz. Wie in dem weit unter ihnen gelegenen Gemeinschaftsraum, waren die Wände aus Stein, doch hier wurden sie geschmückten von Bildern von berühmten Zauberern, vermutlich aus dem Hause Slytherin, Teppichen und Skulpturen, natürlich in den Farben des Hauses. Wie in den Gryffindorschlafsälen gab es fünf Himmelbetten, doch statt dem rot-goldenen säumte ein grün-silbriger Stoff die Betten.

Hermine wunderte sich nicht wirklich, dass Malfoys Zimmergenossen nicht hier geschlafen hatten. Wenn selbst sie so betrunken gewesen war, dass sie mit Malfoy alleine einen Raum betreten hatte, dann musste der Rest der Schülerschar vollkommen dicht und ihren Rausch ausschlafend in dem gesamten Schloss verteilt sein.

Hermine saß auf dem Bett, die Beine an ihren Körper gezogen und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Wie konnte ihr das nur passieren? Wie konnte sie so sehr abstürzen, wieso hatte sie diesen verfluchten Alkohol überhaupt angerührt? Für Alkohol hatte sie nie sonderlich viel übrig gehabt. Vielleicht hatte es daran gelegen, dass Ron und Lavender wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem Klassenzimmer rumgemacht hatten oder daran, dass Harry und Ginny nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen waren. Fakt war, dass sie übrig geblieben war und nichts Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte, als sich den verdammten Getränken hinzugeben.

Frustriert stöhnte sie auf und ließ sich nach hinten zurück auf das weiche Kissen fallen. Wenn nur die Kopfschmerzen aufhören würden, denn mit dem Pochen hinter ihren Schläfen konnte sie sich nicht konzentrieren. Was sollte sie nur mit ihm machen, was sollte sie ihm erzählen, wenn er aufwachte? Nach ein paar Sekunden beschloss Hermine, dass sie ihm nichts erzählen konnte und deshalb nicht anwesend sein durfte, wenn er aufwachte. Sie würde einfach verschwinden und beten, dass er sich genauso wenig an die letzte Nacht erinnerte, wie sie.

Hermine drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung des Slytherins und starrte in zwei eisgraue Augen, die sie geschockt anblickten.


	2. Chapter 2

**°°KAPITEL 2°°**

Ich hasse Alkohol, ich hasse Partys doch am meisten hasse ich Draco Malfoy

_"Die Liebe ist einäugig, aber Hass gänzlich blind."_

_Berthold Auerbach_

„Aaaah!" 

Hermine zuckte zurück als Malfoy realisierte, wer dort in Unterwäsche vor ihm lag und er seinen Schock mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei zum Ausdruck brachte. Schon im nächsten Moment schnellten seine Arme nach vorne und Hermine, die nah an der Bettkante lag, rutschte nach hinten und wurde somit unsanft aus dem Bett geworfen. Sie fiel hart auf den kalten Holzboden. Langsam kam Malfoys Kopf zum Vorschein, der sich über die Bettkante schob. Hermine sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Charmant, Malfoy!" 

„Granger?" 

Er schien es nicht zu begreifen. 

„Warum liegst du halbnackt in meinem Bett, Granger?", fragte er und sah sie an, als wäre das ein nicht wieder gut zu machendes Verbrechen.

„Ich schätze mal wir haben uns gestern beide komplett betrunken, haben rumgeknutscht und sind dann irgendwie im Bett gelandet.", gab sie ihm bitter eine Kurzfassung ihrer Vermutungen.  
Sie wusste, dass es nicht sehr taktvoll war ihn auf diese Art und Weise mit den Ereignissen der letzten Nacht zu konfrontieren. Während sie selbst sicher eine viertel Stunde dagesessen und sich an den Gedanken mit Draco Malfoy geschlafen zu haben _gewöhnt_ hatte, wurde ihm alles innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden vor die Nase gehalten.

Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck wanderte von erschrocken zu angeekelt zu fassungslos zu vollkommen entgeistert. Er griff nach seinen Boxershorts, die unter Hermines Kopfkissen gelegen hatten, und zog sie eilig unter der Decke an. Dann stand er auf und stellte sich vor sie. Während er sie anstarrte als ob er einen Knallrümpfigen Kröter vor sich sitzen hätte, der sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzen und ihn anknabbern könnte, kam Hermine zu dem Schluss, dass er ihr wohl kaum mehr aufhelfen würde und so rappelte sie sich mühsam von dem Holzboden hoch.

Als sie wieder vor ihm stand, wurde sie sich ihrer Situation erst wirklich bewusst. Beschämt versuchte sie soviel es ging von ihrem beinahe nackten Körper vor dem Slytherin zu bedecken. Er beobachtete sie dabei und ein belustigtes Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Glaub mir, falls wir wirklich miteinander geschlafen haben, dann habe ich ganz sicher mehr gesehen als deine nackten Arme, Beine oder deinen Bauch." 

Hermines Wangen färbten sich rosa. Sie sah ihn erzürnt an.

„Du glaubst also wir haben nicht miteinander geschlafen?", fragte sie ihn. 

„Nun ja, selbst wenn ich total besoffen wäre, denke ich, dass mein Körper immer noch so eine Art

Alarmfunktion hätte, die mich davor schützen würde, so etwas wie _dich_ anzufassen." 

„Seltsam, Malfoy. Genau das gleiche hab ich von mir gedacht. Aber wie es aussieht, wurde diese Alarmfunktion gestern deaktiviert, als wir auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen sind uns gegenseitig auszuziehen!" 

„Vielleicht hast du es ja auch mit irgendwem anders in meinem Bett getrieben und ich habe mich nur ahnungslos zum Schlafen hier hingelegt." 

„Vielleicht hab ich dich auch mit so einer kleinen Hure wie Parkinson erwischt und war so geschädigt für mein Leben, dass ich direkt hier zusammengebrochen bin." 

„Oder du hast hier auf mich gewartet in der Hoffnung mich rumzukriegen!"

Hermine sah Malfoy genervt an und überging seine letzte Bemerkung. 

„Nun, da niemand außer uns beiden hier anwesend ist, könnte man daraus schließen, dass außer uns keiner _beteiligt_ war." Hermine drehte sich um, schlang die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und blickte aus dem Fenster. Es war ungewohnt die Schlossgründe aus einem anderen Winkel als den hochgelegten Gryffindorschlafsälen zu sehen. 

„Könntest du vielleicht von dem Fenster weggehen! Falls dich irgendjemand sieht, dann wäre das äußerst schlecht für meinen Ruf. Und zieh dir bitte was über, bevor ich noch Augenkrebs be-"  
Plötzlich hörte das Mädchen ein leises Lachen. 

„Was?" fragte Hermine erbost und drehte sich um. Sie fand die ganze Sache überhaupt nicht lustig.  
Malfoy deutete grinsend auf ihre linke Schulter 

„Du ähm... " Er räusperte sich „Du hast ein Tattoo." 

„Was?" Hermine sah geschockt an sich runter. „Wo?" 

„Nein dreh dich um. Dort, auf deinem linken Schulterblatt."  
Hermine stürzte zu dem hohen Spiegel, dessen Rahmen mit kleinen, silbernen Schlangen gesäumt war und der an der steinernen Wand hing. Sie drehte sich mit der Schulter zum Spiegel und erblickte ein kleines, schwarzes, sich bewegendes Bild. Hermines erste Reaktion war, dass sie spitz aufschrie und ihre Hand auf das Tattoo schlug, welches eindeutig kein normales war. Es war eines dieser Sorte, die du-weißt-schon-wer seinen Anhängern auf den Arm brannte, nur dass es viel kleiner war, vielleicht drei Zentimeter groß, und ungefährlicher aussah. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und erblickte eine kleine Löwin, die von einer Schlange umkreist wurde, welche geduldig und schleichend aber dennoch hinterlistig und flink ihre Kreise um das andere Tier zog. Ihr Ende sowie ihr Anfang überschnitten sich, sodass die Löwin in einem sich schlängelnden Kreis gefangen war. Die Löwin hatte jedoch keine Angst, sie saß in dieser Falle, blickte aber total zufrieden und glücklich in die Richtung der Schlange.

Hermine hob den Kopf und starrte geschockt in den Spiegel. Sie hatte ein Tattoo von einer Schlange und einer Löwin auf der Schulter, ein Tattoo von Malfoy und ihr. Der Slytherin stand direkt hinter ihr und hatte die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, während er das kleine Bild musterte. Er berührte es leicht mit den Fingerspitzen, doch zog er sie sofort wieder zurück als Hermine bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte. Es war als hätten seine Finger sie aus ihrer Starre gerissen. Das Mädchen drehte sich um. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte vor Zorn.

„Das ist alles deine Schuld, Malfoy! Ein magisches Tattoo!?" Sie richtete ihren Finger auf seine Brust. „Mach das sofort wieder weg!"

„Als bekannteste Streberin der Schule solltest du eigentlich wissen, dass das nicht so einfach weg zumachen ist. Als der-dessen-namen-nicht-gennant-werden-darf verschwunden ist, als Potters Eltern verreckt sind und das Narbengesicht sein Kennzeichen bekommen hat, hätten sich sicher viele feige Todesser das brennende Mal entfernt wenn sie gekonnt hätten." 

„Aber das hast du gemacht, du bist nicht du-weißt-schon-wer. Du kannst mit deinen erbärmlichen Zauberkenntnissen niemals ein Bild für immer auf meine Haut brennen. Und hör auf Harry so zu nennen oder so über seine Eltern zu sprechen!"

Malfoy sah sie herablassend an. 

„Wer sagt, dass ich es war. Ich denke, was so einen komplizierten Zauberspruch angeht weißt du besser Bescheid als ich. Du bist schließlich diejenige, die ihre gesamte Freizeit in der verschissenen Bibliothek verbringt."

„Dass du nicht viel Zeit um Bücher herum verbringst merkt man schon an der geringen Qualität deiner Wortwahl", meinte sie schnippisch und sah ihn abfällig an. „Ich habe nie auch nur ein Wort über den Zauber des dunklen Mals gelesen." Ihre Stimmte schwoll an, sie schrie beinahe. „Ich würde mich nie mit dunkler Magie beschäftigen!"

Sie packte ihn an den Schultern und schubste ihn nach hinten, sodass er gegen die Wand stieß. Sie presste ihn gegen den Stein und hoffte inständig irgendetwas Spitzes, ein Nagel oder ein Metallbolzen, würde gerade hier zwischen den Steinen herausragen und sich ihm in den Rücken bohren. 

„Du verdammtes Arschloch! Ich hasse dich! Erst vergewaltigst du mich, dann brennst du mir ein lebenslängliches Tattoo auf die Haut, dass mich auch noch an diesen furchtbaren Morgen erinnert." 

„Vergewaltigt?" fragte er spöttisch. 

Hermine wollte gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte, als die Tür aufflog. Der eintretende Slytherin, blieb wie angewurzelt auf der Türschwelle stehen als er Hermine und Malfoy erblickte.

Der Anblick, der sich Blaise Zabini dort bot, war einfach zu offensichtlich: Das Schlammblut in Unterwäsche, wie es Draco, ebenfalls in Unterwäsche, gegen die Wand presst. Ihre Körper nah beieinander, ja sogar aneinandergepresst. Sein Blick fiel kurz auf das zerwühlte Bett, auf die Klamotten, die in dem ganzen Raum verteilt waren, dann schoss er zurück zu den beiden.

Draco sah wie Zabini ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Er sah keine Spur von dem Gefühl verraten worden zu sein in seinen Augen, aber er kannte Zabini, er war ihm sehr ähnlich. Auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah, ihn ihm brodelte es gewaltig.

„Draco, was tust du da?" Seine Stimme war beherrscht, aber Draco wusste, dass er sich zurück halten musste, nicht auf sie zu zurennen, sie auseinander zu reißen, Draco eine reinzuhauen und das Schlammblut aus dem Fenster zu schmeißen. Es lag unter ihrer Ehre jemanden wie Granger anzurühren. Damit besudelte Draco nicht nur seinen Ruf, sondern auch den des gesamten Hause Slytherins.

Zabini drehte sich um und ging mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Die Tür ließ er offen und Hermine wünschte sich, er hätte sie hinter sich geschlossen. Sie fühlte sich so furchtbar nackt, so entblößt und die Realität hatte sich durch Zabinis Hereinschneien vor ihnen aufgebaut.

Malfoy drehte sich wieder zu Hermine um, nahm sie am Arm, schleifte sie zur Tür und schubste sie raus. Dann kehrte er ihr den Rücken zu, nahm die Klamotten, die auf dem Boden verteilt waren und nach weiblicher Kleidung aussahen und warf sie ihr hinterher. 

„Los, verschwinde Granger! Und wag es nicht mich hierauf anzusprechen oder irgendwem davon zu erzählen", zischte er, dann knallte er die Türe zu. 

Und Hermine stand auf dem dunklen Gang, an dessen Ende eine Wendeltreppe nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins führte und konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte sie tatsächlich in Unterwäsche vor die Tür geworfen. Hermine warf sich hastig ihre Kleidung über und schlich in die Richtung der Treppe. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie unbemerkt aus dem Slytherin Trakt herauskommen sollte. Obwohl sie barfuß und, wie sie hoffte, vollkommen leise die steinerne Wendeltreppe hinunterschlich, hatte sie das Gefühl einen Höllenlärm zu verursachen. Der Laut ihres Atems schien geradezu von den Wänden widerzuhallen. Vorsichtig lugte sie um eine Ecke und erblickte einen grün schimmernden Gemeinschaftsraum, der bis auf zwei Erstklässler vollkommen verlassen war. Sie blätterten in einem Buch, das hin und wieder kleine Feuerspritzer in ihre Richtung schleuderte. Der Raum kam ihr verschwommen bekannt vor. Das musste der Ort sein, an dem sie gestern den größten Fehler ihres Lebens begangen hatte.

So leise sie konnte, schlich Hermine an den Erstklässlern vorbei, die ihr den Rücken zugedreht hatten, und schlüpfte durch die sich beiseiteschiebende Wand auf den Korridor. Leise huschte sie die dunklen Gänge entlang. Ihr Füße waren unangenehm kalt doch lieber lies sie ihre Füße blau frieren, als dass sie das Klacken von Schuhen hier unten in Kauf nahm. Sie kam an einer Abzweigung vorbei und schritt die Wendeltreppe hoch. Als sie schon das Licht von oben sah, verdunkelte sich der Spalt plötzlich wieder und Hermine schrak zusammen, als plötzlich Snape vor ihr stand und sie argwöhnisch musterte.

„Miss Granger, was suchen Sie dort unten?", fragte er mit leiser, kalter Stimme, eindeutig nach einem Grund suchend, ihr eine saftige Strafarbeit zu verpassen. Sein Blick schweifte weiter zu den Schuhen in ihrer Hand, dann zu ihren nackten Füßen. 

„Ich…habe…ähm, jemanden gesucht.", stotterte Hermine. 

„Lügen Sie mich nicht an!", zischte Snape. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen unbefugtem Betreten der Kerker." 

„Professor-", wollte Hermine protestieren. 

„Sie haben hier nichts zu suchen, Miss Granger", sagte Snape bedrohlich. „Und jetzt verschwinden Sie!" 

Er trat beiseite und Hermine huschte schnell an ihm vorbei die Treppe hoch. Sie schimpfte den gesamten Weg bis zu dem Portrait der fetten Dame vor sich hin.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war bis auf zwei Viertklässlerinnen vollkommen verlassen. Sie vermutete, dass sich die Schüler beim Frühstück befanden. Hermine ging die Wendeltreppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch. Sie teilte sich einen Raum mit Lavender, Eliza, Kathleen und Parvati. Auch diesen fand sie leer vor. Hermine ging zu ihrem Koffer und zog ein paar warme Socken hervor, dann öffnete sie den Schrank und griff sich eine Wolljacke. Die Schuhe schmiss sie in die Ecke, danach sich selbst auf ihr Bett. Sie wurde immer noch von Kopfschmerzen geplagt und ihr Nacken fühlte sich seltsam verspannt an. Sie schloss die Augen in der Hoffnung, das Drama wenigstens noch ein paar Stunden vor sich herschieben zu können, doch schon nach ein paar Minuten wurde ihr klar, dass sie nicht wieder einschlafen würde.

Was war gestern auf der Party passiert? Wieso konnte sie sich an einfach gar nichts erinnern? Es war so ein seltsames Gefühl, zu wissen, dass die Erinnerungen da waren, man aber nicht dran kam. Es war, als würde sie durstig vor einem, mit einer Eisschicht überzogenem, See sitzen und gierig auf das kalte Wasser starren. Es war unerreichbar.

Frustriert stand Hermine wieder auf und ging in das Bad des Mädchenschlafsaals. Es war klein, aber gemütlich. Es gab zwei Waschbecken mit jeweils einem Spiegel. Direkt neben den Waschbecken stand eine Dusche mit einem roten Duschvorhang. Auf der anderen Seite des Badezimmers befand sich eine Badewanne, verziert mit kleinen goldenen Kreisen und geschmückt mit einem goldenen Wasserhahn, der verschnörkelte Griffe besaß. Diese antiken Griffe waren der perfekte Ort für Schmutz sich hartnäckig festzusetzen. Abgetrennt von dem Zimmer lag ein kleiner Nebenraum mit einer Toilette. Neben der Tür zu diesem kleinen Raum befand sich ein Fenster, dass einen Blick auf die Schlossgründe lieferte. Wenn man duschte, brauchte man die Vorhänge nicht zu zuziehen. Die Fenster waren mit einem Zauber belegt. Man konnte zwar hinaussehen, doch von außen erblickte man immer ein leeres Badezimmer. Das Gras vor dem Schloss war von weißem Tau überzogen und die Bäume hatten noch keine Blätter, aber bald würden sich Knospen bilden und etwas vollkommen Neues ankündigen.

Hermine ging zu einem der Waschbecken, füllte ihre Hände mit kaltem Wasser und wusch sich das Gesicht. Hermine starrte ihr Spiegelbild mit müden Augen an, sah ihre Augenringe, ihr wüsten braunes Haar und ihre zerknitterten Klamotten. Sie drehte sich um und musterte das Tattoo. Die Schlange schlängelte sich immer noch um die Löwin. Hermine griff nach ihrem Puder und bedeckte das Bild damit. Kurz blieb es haften, doch dann schlängelte sich die Schlange noch mehr und zischte bedrohlich. Sie schüttelte den Puder ab und legte das Bild wieder frei. Hermine seufzte. Außer ihr würde es niemand zu sehen bekommen, doch auch sie wollte es nicht sehen müssen. Hermine zog sich ihren Schulumhang über und band ihre Haare zusammen. Sie strich sich mit den Handflächen über den schwarzen Stoff um ihn glatt zu streichen, doch als sie bei ihrer Hosentasche ankam erfühlte sie eine kleine Erhebung. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, etwas in die Tasche gesteckt zu haben. Kurz dachte sie daran, den ganzen Umhang auszuziehen um nachzusehen, um was es sich handelte, doch dann verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Hermine konnte es nicht länger ertragen, herumzustehen und über die undurchdringliche Leere in ihrem Kopf nachzudenken. Also machte sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle. Inzwischen gab es wahrscheinlich Mittagessen und als einer der Ersten dort zu sein, klang gar nicht so schlecht, wenn man bedachte, dass sie sich vor zwei bestimmten Slytherins nie wieder blicken lassen wollte, dass zwei bestimmte Gryffindors sie sicher schon gesucht hatten und sich wer weiß was zusammengereimt hatten und sicher ein Dutzend Schüler sie gestern betrunken durch die Gemeinschaftsräume hatten ziehen sehen.

Als sie in der großen Halle eintraf, war es doch voller als sie erwartet hatte. Einmal mit einer Menge leckeren Speisen, die die langen Tische bedeckten, und zum anderen mit Schülern, die schon kräftig dabei waren, das Essen in sich hinein zu schaufeln. Am Gryffindortisch entdeckte Hermine Harry und Ron, welcher sich gerade über einen Teller mit Hähnchenschlägel hermachte. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn (mit dem Rücken zum Slytherintisch) und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

„Hermine!", rief Ron mit vollem Mund, was Hermine normalerweise sofort bemäkelt hätte. Aber Hermine hatte im Moment wichtiger Sorgen als Rons furchtbare Tischmanieren. 

„Da bist du ja!", begrüßte Harry sie. „Was hast du gestern Abend denn getrieben? Ich hab dich gesucht."

Hermine schluckte und starrte auf ihr Brötchen. „Ich bin ziemlich früh schlafen gegangen. Nun ja, es war ziemlich laut. Ich hab mich eher unter meiner Decke verkrochen und euch alle verflucht." Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lachen, welches kräftig schief ging.

„Lavender hat heute Morgen gesagt, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht zum Frühstück kommen würdest", beteiligte sich Ron an ihrem Gespräch. „Du musst ja ziemlich müde gewesen sein, dass du so lange geschlafen hast." 

„Äh…jaah. Ja, ich war ziemlich müde!", antwortete Hermine verwirrt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso Lavender sie deckte. Hatte sie irgendetwas mit der gesamten Geschichte zu tun? Ihren nicht sehr vertrauenswürdigen Erinnerungen nach, war sie mit Parvati und Lavender durch die Korridore Richtung Kerker gewankt. Wenn die beiden daran Schuld waren…. Doch Hermine beschloss ihre Wut erst einmal zur Seite zu legen, sie konnte die beiden auch später noch umbringen.

„Und ihr, was habt ihr noch so gemacht?", frage Hermine schließlich und wandte sich demonstrativ Ron zu, der verlegen aufblickte und sofort rot anlief.  
„Ich war noch…ähm, ein bisschen mit Lavender zusammen", sagte er und sein Gesicht nahm noch einen tieferen Rotton an. Hermine wollte gar nicht wissen, was sie dort genau getrieben hatten. Sie konnte es sich jedoch gut vorstellen, Rons Gesichtsfarbe konnte man in diesem Fall sehr gut als Skala benutzen. Aber Lavender war später bei ihr gewesen. Wenn sie ihn an dem Abend einfach hatte stehen lassen, konnte es nicht so gut gelaufen sein. Hermines Laune stieg zum allerersten Mal an diesem Tag aus dem ganz tiefen Minus Richtung neutral. Sie biss in ihr Brötchen und im Kopf kehrte sie noch einmal zu dem vergangenen Abend zurück, auf der Suche nach etwas, was ihre Gedanken an Ron und Lavender verscheuchen konnte.

Und dann wurde sie mit etwas konfrontiert, was ihre Gedanken so sehr beanspruchte, dass sie vergaß zu schlucken. Hermine bekam keine Luft mehr und hustete als ein paar Krümel des Brötchens in ihre Luftröhre rutschten. Während Ron ihr besorgt auf den Rücken klopfte und Harry nach der nächstliegenden Kanne griff und ihr irgendeine rot-orangene Flüssigkeit einschenkte, sah Hermine, wie sie einen weiß-blonden Jungen an seiner Halskette zu sich runter zog bis sich ihre Lippen berührten und Hermine musste zu ihrem Schrecken mit ansehen, wie sie mit Draco Malfoy schlief.


	3. Chapter 3

**°°KAPITEL 3°°**

Schlimme Fehler ziehen schlimme Folgen mit sich

Man fällt nicht über seine Fehler.

Man fällt immer über seine Feinde, die diese Fehler ausnutzen.  
_Kurt Tucholsky_

Hermine drehte sich ruckartig um und sah zu dem Slytherintisch, an dem Malfoy zwischen Zabini und Parkinson saß. Er benahm sich wie immer, aß wie immer, lachte wie immer und turtelte wie immer mit Parkinson herum. Plötzlich hob Blaise Zabini den Kopf und sah in Hermines Richtung. Sie sah sofort weg.

„Hermine, was ist los?" Harry sah ebenfalls zu dem Slytherintisch, an dem sich Zabini mittlerweile wieder seinen Freunden zugewandt hatte.

„Ich hab mich nur verschluckt, nichts weiter." Hermines sprang hastig auf. „Aber ich hab vergessen, den Aufsatz für Slughorn fertig zu schreiben, deshalb werde ich schnell in die Bibliothek gehen und das noch erledigen." 

Während Hermine mit schnellen Schritten aus der großen Halle ging, hörte sie noch, wie Ron sagte: „Wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben nicht geschafft hat, muss sie gestern wirklich viel getrunken haben!"

Hermine bog nicht in den Korridor zu Bibliothek ab und ging auch nicht zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, sondern durchquerte die Eingangshalle und verließ das Schloss. Sie ging die Steintreppen hinunter. Den Aufsatz hatte sie schon am Samstagmorgen fertig geschrieben. Nicht weit von dem Eichenportal und den Wegen, die zu Hagrids Hütte hinunterführten, entfernt, ließ sie sich nieder. Das Graß war nass von Tau und schnell wurde auch Hermines Umhang feucht.

Sie konnte sich zwar ungefähr zusammenreimen, was in dieser Nacht passiert war, aber es so vor sich zu sehen, war erschreckend gewesen. Wie er sie berührt hatte, wie er sie angesehen hatte. Die Erinnerung war so intensiv gewesen, sie hatte sie einfach überrollt. Ohne Vorwarnung war plötzlich diese Szene in Hermines Kopf aufgetaucht, hatte sich einfach in ihre Sicht geschoben. Und diese Person, die sie geküsst hatte, war jemand vollkommen Fremdes gewesen. Nichts an dem Malfoy in ihren Erinnerungen erinnerte sie an den Jungen, vom Slytherintisch. Doch sie glaubte nicht, dass er in der Nacht wirklich anders gewesen war. Hermine hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er genau so boshaft und herablassend gewesen war, wie sie ihn kannte. Selbst in seinem betrunkenstem Zustand würde er, wie alles, was er anfasste, skrupellos ausnutzen.

Hermine legte sich in das nasse Gras und schloss die Augen. Aber irgendetwas hatte gefehlt. Irgendetwas war ihr nicht ganz richtig vorgekommen. Sie hatten sich geküsst, Klamotten abgestreift…. 

Hermine schoss hoch. Verdammt. Zugegeben, sie hatte nicht all zu viel Erfahrung, aber dass sie- 

Hermine richtete sich hastig auf und eilte zurück in das Schloss.

Beim Abendessen, zwischen dem Kartoffelgratin und dem Kirschquark, sprach Dumbledore die Party an. Natürlich hatten die Lehrer sie bemerkt, die Schüler hatten nichts anderes erwartet. Aber da Dumbledore nicht jeden Schüler bestrafen konnte oder wollte, konnte er eigentlich nicht viel unternehmen. Die Passwörter der Gemeinschaftsräume wurden umgehend geändert und sie wurden mit einer Rede von einer furchtbar langen Stunde bestraft, in der Dumbledore ihnen ausführlich erklärte was das Wort „Moral" bedeutete und ihnen scharf einprägte, dass, sollte noch einmal Alkohol in Hogwarts geschmuggelt werden, er wohl ein Zauber über das Schloss legen müsse, was der Lehrerschaft wahrscheinlich nicht gefallen würde.

Nach dem Abendessen gesellte Hermine sich zu Harry und Ron, die wieder einmal mit ihren Hausaufgaben hinterher hingen. Hermine lies sich ohne ein Wort in einen der Sessel fallen und starrte ins Leere. Immer wieder tauschten Harry und Ron besorgte Blicke. Irgendwann gegen Mitternacht packte Ron seine Sachen zusammen.

„So, der Aufsatz für Slughorn über Nieskraut und seine Anwendung ist fertig", meinte er matt und gähnte herzhaft. „Nicht sonderlich toll, aber wird reichen." Ron griff nach seinen Büchern. „Den Hebezauber für Flitwick übe ich einfach morgen beim Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er auf der Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen. 

Auch Harry packte seine Sachen zusammen.

„Alles klar, Hermine?", fragte er in einem betont nebensächlichen Ton. „Du hast gerade mehrere Stunden auf dieses Bild von diesem mit Furunkeln übersäten Zauberer gestarrt."  
Hermine, die aus ihren Träumen gerissen wurde, drehte sich erschrocken zu ihm um. 

„Was?", fragte sie zerstreut. 

„Ob dir irgendetwas fehlt", wiederholte Harry 

„Wieso…ich meine-", stotterte sie und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten. 

„Es ist wegen Ron, oder?"

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an. 

„Wegen Ron? Was soll mit ihm sein?" 

„Wegen ihm und Lavender?" 

Hermine nahm die Ausrede dankbar an. „Jaah, das wird es sein. Ich bin einfach nicht so gut drauf im Moment." 

Und bevor Harry weiter nachstochern konnte, sprang sie auf, wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und verschwand über die Treppe im Mädchenschlafsaal. Es war so schwer gewesen Harry zu belügen. Wenn das Schlimmste eintreffen würde, dann wäre sie vollkommen verloren. 

Hermine schlief furchtbar. Sie wälzte sich im Bett und als sie am nächsten Morgen von ihrem Wecker geweckt wurde, fühlte sie sich als hätte sie vielleicht gerade einmal zwanzig Minuten geschlafen. Sie schleppte sich unter die Dusche, deckte ihre Augenringe mit einem Zauber ab und zwängte sich in ihren Schulumhang.

Schon in der dritten Stunde wurde sie mit der Verkörperung des größten Fehlers, den sie je begangen hatte, konfrontiert. Die Gryffindors hatten eine Doppelstunde Kräuterkunde mit den Slytherins. Hermine mied Malfoy so gut es ging. Als sie kleine rote Beeren an einer, mit stacheln übersäten Pflanze, ernten sollten, zog sie Harry und Ron zu dem Tisch, der am weitesten von dem von Malfoy, Grabbe und Goyle entfernt war.

Professor Sprout klatschte in die Hände. 

„Sie haben jeder eine kleine schwarze Schüssel vor sich", rief sie in das Durcheinander der Schülerstimmen. „Diese sollten Sie bis zum Ende der Stunde mit den Feuerlingen gefüllt haben. Bitte fangen Sie an."

„Wie sind diese _Feuerlinge_ nur zu ihrem Namen gekommen", fluchte Ron, als er die erste von der Pflanze abzupfte und sie sofort eine Flüssigkeit absonderte, die so sehr stank und klebte, dass er der Meinung war, man hätte sie Stinkwurzbeeren nennen müssen.

Während Ron laut fluchend eine Beere in seine Schüssel feuerte, sah Hermine verstohlen zu Lavender und Parvati, die sich eine Pflanze mit Neville teilten und während der Arbeit vergnügt flüsterten und hin und wieder in ein starkes Gekicher ausbrachen. Hermine nahm sich fest vor sie nach dem Unterricht abzufangen. Sie würden ihr Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Doch dieses Gespräch würde warten müssen. 

Letzte Nacht hatte Hermine einen Entschluss gefasst. Es würde sie einigen Mut kosten ihn darauf anzusprechen, aber es war der einzige Weg.

Zwei Stunden später machte sich eine schimpfende und verklebte Klasse wieder auf den Rückweg ins Schloss, nur Hermine ließ sich zurückfallen.

„Geht nur schon vor, ich möchte Professor Sprout noch etwas über die Feuerlinge fragen", hatte sie Harry und Ron geantwortet, als sie auf sie warten wollten. Doch Hermine hatte nicht vor, sich mit Professor Sprout noch mehr über Feuerlinge auseinander zu setzten. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt Draco Malfoy, der sich gerade schwungvoll seine Tasche umhängte und hinter Zabini die Gewächshäuser verließ.

Hermine trat von hinten an ihn ran und als er sich umdrehte, zog sie ihn mit einem „Wir müssen reden!" hinter sich her. Sie ignorierte Zabinis verblüfften Blick und zog Malfoy hinter die Gewächshäuser.

Kaum waren sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite zischte er: „Verdammt Granger! Wenn mich jemand mit dir sieht, dann ist mein guter Ruf ruiniert." Er sah sich beunruhigt um, dann fuhr er mit erhöhter, jedoch kein bisschen weniger feindseliger, Stimme fort: „Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, du sollst mich nicht mehr ansprechen?" 

Er zog Hermine noch weiter hinter die Gewächshäuser, sodass sie von dem Schloss aus nicht mehr zu sehen waren.

„Weißt du eigentlich wie schwer es war, Zabini zum Schweigen zu bringen? Ich musste ihm versprechen, nie wieder ein Wort mit dir zu wechseln!", fuhr er sie an. „Was für mich ja kein Problem ist.", setzte er noch rasch hinzu, als er in ihr selbstgefälliges Gesicht blickte.

„Zabini geht es überhaupt nichts an, was wir zusammen tun.", sagte Hermine wütend (und ignorierte Malfoys empörtes „Wir tun überhaupt nichts zusammen!") „Und im übrigen ist es auch für meinen Ruf nicht gerade fördernd, wenn heraus kommt, dass ich meinen kostbaren Atem dazu verschwende mit so einem Idioten wie dir zu sprechen."  
Malfoy wollte widersprechen, doch Hermine brachte ihn genervt mit einem Wink zum Schweigen und sprach schnell weiter.

„Als wir vorletzte Nacht miteinander…ähm…ach du weißt schon-", begann Hermine und wurde ohne es zu wollen zornig bei dem Anblick des hochmütigen Gesichts Malfoys. 

„Weißt du Granger, ich hatte ja schon mit vielen klettenden Mädchen zu tun, aber es ist eigentlich noch nie vorgekommen, dass eine von ihnen mir so sehr nachgetrauert hat, obwohl ich sie beschimpft, ignoriert und rausgeschmissen habe."

Hermine hatte ihm zugehört und musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen ihm aufgrund seiner widerlichen, arroganten Art nicht eine runterzuhauen.

„Hm…für mich hört sich das eher so an, als würdest du von der Mädchenschar der gesamten Schule ausgenutzt werden", sagte sie gespielt süßlich, doch als sie sah wie Malfoys Gesicht sich gefährlich verfinsterte fuhr sie schnell fort. „Also ich erinnere mich mittlerweile wieder an die Nacht." 

Malfoy zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ach, tust du das?", fragte er und Hermine hörte ein klein bisschen Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme mitschwingen. 

„Nicht an alles, aber an einen Teil. Und mir ist etwas aufgefallen. Ich kann natürlich nicht vollkommen sicher sein, da meine Erinnerungen ziemlich beschränkt sind und natürlich noch etwas passiert sein könnte, an das ich mich einfach nicht mehr erinnere oder-", ratterte Hermine herunter. 

„Granger, komm zum Punkt!"

Sie nahm tief Luft und sagte mit fester Stimme: 

„Ich glaube wir haben vergessen zu verhüten."


	4. Chapter 4

**°°KAPITEL 4°°**

Ein kleiner Schritt Richtung Wahrheit

Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als ob er lachen wollte, als würde er alles für einen großen Witz halten. Doch als er Hermines Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste er sich eher zurück halten nicht gleich loszuheulen. Sie machte keine Scherze. Sie war todernst. Kurz starrte er das Mädchen an, eher um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie nicht in lautes Gelächter ausbrechen würde und ihm mit einem 'Jetzt hatte ich dich aber!' auf die Schulter klopfen würde, als dass er sprachlos war. Doch sie tat nichts dergleichen, sie sah ihn nur etwas ungeduldig an.

„Wieso bist du dir da so sicher?", fragte er schließlich mit einer vollkommen emotionslosen Stimme. „Wie groß ist überhaupt die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man sofort schwanger wird?"

Er ließ Hermine nicht zu Wort kommen, sie versuchte auch nichts zu sagen. Er nahm sie grob am Arm und zog sie in Richtung des Schlosses. In den Gängen war niemand, die Korridore lagen verlassen da. Dem Geruch nach, gab es gerade Mittagessen. Malfoy ging voran und als er die Treppe in den ersten Stock hochging, ahnte Hermine schon wohin er sie führte. Vor der Tür des Krankenflügels blieb er stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine um.

„Du gehst dort jetzt rein und wirst dich testen lassen oder irgendetwas tun, um heraus zu finden, ob du schwanger bist.", sagte er kalt. 

„So schnell kann man sich nicht testen lassen, Malfoy", sagte Hermine schwach. „Es ist doch gerade mal einen Tag her." 

„Das ist mir verdammt noch mal egal!",fauchte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Dann finde halt raus, wann du dich testen lassen kannst."

Er öffnete die Tür und schob sie in den langgestreckten Krankensaal. Sie hatte zwar schon einen Tag über die mögliche Schwangerschaft nachgedacht, aber darüber reden zu müssen, hatte alles nur noch schlimmer und realer gemacht.

Zwei Betten in dem Krankenflügel waren belegt. In dem einen lag eine Drittklässlerin aus Hufflepuff, das andere Bett besetzte Anthony Goldstein, ein Junge aus Ravenclaw der in derselben Jahrgangsklasse war, wie Hermine. Der Junge schien zu schlafen, doch das Mädchen war wach und sprach lebhaft mit einer Freundin in ihrem Alter. Hermine hörte die Pforte hinter sich zufallen. Kurz atmete sie tief ein, dann schritt sie mit zitternden Knien zu der angelehnten Tür, auf der ein kleines Silbernes Schild mit der Aufschrift _Büro_ prangte. Sie klopfte und ihr wurde mit einem lautem „Herein" das Eintreten gewährt.

Madam Pomfrey stand an einem geöffnetem Schrank als Hermine eintrat. Als die Tür zufiel drehte sie sich überrascht um. 

„Miss Granger!" 

Zögernd trat Hermine einen Schritt nach vorne und blieb planlos mitten im Raum stehen. 

„Sie haben Schweigepflicht, oder?", fragte sie unsicher. Madam Pomfrey zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Natürlich", sagte sie anschließend. „Setzten Sie sich doch."  
Die Krankenschwester zeigte auf einen Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und während Hermine darauf Platz nahm, lies sie sich auf ihrem eigenen Stuhl nieder.

„Weshalb glauben Sie denn davon Gebrauch machen zu müssen?" 

„Ich müsste wissen nach wie vielen Tagen man einen Schwangerschaftstest machen kann", sagte Hermine mit fester Stimme.

Auch wenn Madame Pomfrey überrascht war, lies sie es sich nicht anmerken. Hermine wusste nicht, wie viele Schülerinnen jährlich zu ihr kamen und nach einem Schwangerschaftstest fragten. Sie konnte nur ahnen, dass es sicherlich nicht viele waren, schließlich hatte nicht jede Schülerin die _Gelegenheit_ sich bei einem Slytherin ins Bett zu schleichen. Ihr war klar, dass Kinder auch an diversen anderen Orten entstehen konnten aber von einer Schwangerschaft einer Schülerin auf Hogwarts hatte sie noch nie gehört.

Madam Pomfrey stand auf, ging zu einer kleinen Kommode aus Eichenholz. Aus der dritten Schublade zog sie ein kleines, rechteckiges Päckchen.

„Diesen Test können sie ungefähr vierzehn Tage nach der Befruchtung anwenden", sagte die Krankenschwester und streckte Hermine den Test entgegen. „Diese Schwangerschaftstests unterscheiden sich kaum von denen der Muggel. Mit ein paar Zaubern konnte man die Fehlerhaftigkeit des Testes runterschrauben. Wir haben ein bisschen an ihnen herumgebastelt, Sie können ihn zu jeder beliebigen Tageszeit anwenden und es ist nach ein paar Sekunden klar zu sehen ob Sie schwanger sind oder nicht. Haben Sie noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

Hermine nahm den Test entgegen und musterte ihn. Diese kleine Schachtel sollte ihr Leben verändern?

„Ja, die habe ich tatsächlich", sagte Hermine und sah Madam Pomfrey an. „Was muss ich tun, wenn ich schwanger bin? Kann ich weiter zur Schule gehen oder fliege ich raus und wann müsste ich zu irgendwelchen Vorsorgeuntersuchungen und wo?" Würden mir Harry und Ron jemals verzeihen können, wäre ich mein restliches Leben lang an Draco Malfoy gebunden? In Hermines Kopf schwirrten tausende Fragen umher, doch auf so viele davon konnte ihr niemand eine Antwort geben.

„Wenn Sie schwanger sind, dann würde ich an ihrer Stelle eine Auszeit von der Schule nehmen und erst einmal das Kind auf die Welt bringen. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie von der Schule fliegen würden. Eigentlich ist dieser Kontakt mit den Jungen auf Hogwarts verboten, aber ich denke Konsequenzen werden Sie genug haben. Was die Vorsorgeuntersuchungen angeht, sollten Sie erst einmal erneut zu mir kommen und ich würde Sie dann entsprechend informieren. Untersuchungen finden normalerweise alle 4-5 Wochen statt. Das müssten Sie dann so gut es ging in die Ferien und Wochenenden legen und dort ihre Eltern besuchen um die Tests in einem Muggelkrankenhaus durchzuführen."

Hermine wurde blass. Ihre Eltern hatte sie vollkommen vergessen. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, sie würden furchtbar wütend sein, sie-. Stopp! Noch wusste sie nicht sicher, ob sie schwanger war. Sie würde nicht schwanger sein. Sie konnte nicht. Die ganze Geschichte würde sie einfach vergessen, genauso wie Malfoy. Er war nur ein fehlerhaftes Kapitel in ihrem sonst so perfekten Leben.

Der restliche Tag verlief einfacher als sie gedacht hatte. Als sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte und Malfoy mit einem „In zwei Wochen wissen wir es!" abgewimmelt hatte, hatte sie sich zu Ron und Harry gesellt und so gute Laune wie seit 48 Stunden nicht mehr an den Tag gelegt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie das Geheimnis nicht mehr alleine herumtragen musste, oder daran, dass _er B_escheid wusste und sie nicht mehr gezwungen war, sich unaufhörlich Gedanken zu machen, wie sie es ihm beibringen konnte. Oder vielleicht, dass sie erst einmal zwei Wochen nicht an die mögliche Schwangerschaft und damit auch nicht an ihn denken musste. Bis zum 17. März, der Tag, an dem sie den Schwangerschaftstest benutzen konnte. Sie würde es bis dahin einfach verdrängen, so tun, als ob diese Nacht nie existiert hätte. Das einzige Problem war, dass ihr Fehler auf zwei Beinen durch das Schloss marschierte und arrogant auf die restliche Schülerschar herabblickte.

Nach dem Abendessen fing sie Lavender und Parvati ab und schleppte sie hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal 

„Wir müssen reden", erklärte sie entschieden und drückte die beiden auf ihr Bett. Die Mädchen sahen sich an und Lavender grinste.

„Wir dachten schon du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen", sagte sie und Parvati kicherte.

„Ich war am Samstagabend mit euch beiden zusammen, oder?"  
Die Mädchen nickten. 

„Du warst ziemlich betrunken.", kicherte Parvati „Und wir sind in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gegangen." 

„Ich weiß, ab da setzt meine Erinnerung aus" Plötzlich wurde ihr Blick wieder feindselig und sie funkelte die beiden Mädchen an. „Ihr wisst was passiert ist, oder?" 

Lavender grinste. „Wo bist du denn am Sonntag aufgewacht? Ich denke, du selber weißt ganz genau was passiert ist."

Hermine war kurz davor sie anzuspringen und das dämliche Grinsen aus den Gesichtern zu prügeln. Sie schloss die Augen, atmete einmal tief ein…und dann wieder aus. 

„Ja, ich weiß was passiert ist", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Was ich mich jedoch frage ist: Wie ist es dazu gekommen? Und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ihr beide etwas damit zu tun habt."  
Mit großer Freude beobachtete Hermine, wie Lavender und Parvati aufhörten zu lachen und sich einen Blick zu warfen. 

„Ähm…", begann Parvati. 

„Jaa?", drängte Hermine. 

„Letzten Samstagabend", begann Lavender „Du hast wirklich viel getrunken und warst endlich mal…locker!" (sie ignorierte Hermines zornigen Blick bei der unglücklichen Wortwahl)

„Wir dachten, dass das die Gelegenheit wäre, dir mal ein kleines Abenteuer zu verschaffen", fuhr Parvati fort. Und so fingen die beiden an zu erzählen:

„_Hermine Granger, sturzbetrunken. Dir werden sich noch neue Türen öffnen, glaube mir", lachte Pavarti. Hermine suchte nur tastend nach ihrem Becher, der irgendwo auf dem Buffet stehen musste. Susan und Hannah hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt, das einzige Wort, das Hermine immer wieder heraushören konnte, war 'Slytherin'. Aber es kümmerte sie nicht. Wo verdammt noch mal war ihr Becher? Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Hannah sich zu Parvati rüberlehnte und ihr kichernd etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dann zog sie ein kleines, rosa Fläschchen aus ihrer Jackentasche und deutete darauf. Pavarti sah zu Hermine und grinste breit. _

„_Aber für uns soll auch etwas raus springen. Nur weil ihr Hermine in das echte Leben einführen wollt, heißt das nicht das wir leer ausgehen müssen." _

_Sie_ _griff nach Hermines Becher und drückte diesen in ihre suchende Hand. Lavender, bei der Hermine keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie so plötzlich hergekommen war (sie dachte sie würde in irgendeinem abgelegenen Winkel des Schlosses mit Ron rumknutschen,) nahm_ _Hermines Hand und führte_ _sie, gefolgt von Parvati,_ _durch das__ P__ortraitloch, Hannah und Susan kichernd hinterher. _

_Hermine kam das graue Schloss viel farbiger und leuchtender als sonst vor. Die fünf Mädchen wankten kichernd durch die Korridore und schienen Hermine in Richtung der Slytherinräume zu führen, Hermine interessierte sich dafür nicht. Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt_ _dem Becher in ihrer Hand, bei dem Versuch, so zu Laufen, dass nichts überschwappte. Schließlich vernahmen die Mädchen laute Musik und traten durch eine Öffnung in einen Raum, der grün leuchtete und voller tanzender Menschen war. Die fünf Mädchen wankten hinein und mischten sich sofort unter die Menge. _

„_Sieh_ _mal, wie wär's mit denen da hinten", rief Parvati über die Musik hinweg und zeigte auf ein paar Slytherins, die lachend am Buffet standen, jeder mit einem Becher oder einer Flasche ausgestattet. Unter ihnen standen Theodor Nott, Blaise Zabini und Draco Malfoy._

_Susan und Hannah steckten die Köpfe wieder kichernd_ _zusammen und Parvati und Lavender zogen Hermine begeistert zu den Jungs. Während Parvati sich in ein Gespräch mit einem für Hermine unbekannten Slytherin verwickelte, schlich Lavender zu dem Buffet, an dem eine große Boule mit einer orangenfarbigen Flüssigkeit stand. Sie füllte ein paar Becher damit und zog anschließend das rosa Fläschchen aus ihrer Tasche. In zwei der Becher schüttete sie ein bisschen der durchsichtigen und harmlos aussehenden Flüssigkeit. Hermine, die das ganze verwirrt beobachtet hatte, sah, wie Lavender das Fläschchen wieder verschwinden_ _lies, ihr einen dieser Becher in die Hand drückte und den zweiten Becher ganz unauffällig neben Malfoy und Zabini auf das Buffet stellte. Schon im nächsten Augenblick war sie wieder zwischen Parvati und Hermine und flüsterte: „Auf gut Glück."_

_Während Hermine an ihrem Becher nippte,_ _beobachtete sie gespannt (ohne genau zu wissen warum) wie Malfoy sich suchend umdrehte und schließlich nach dem Becher griff und ihn mit einem großen Schluck leerte. Lavender und Parvati schrieen entzückt auf und schoben Hermine erwartungsvoll zu ihm. _

„_Der Liebestrank wirkt nicht lange, also musst du dich beeilen!", flüsterte Parvati ihr im Vorbeigehen ins Ohr. „Du musst ihn nur warm werden lassen, ich glaube nicht, dass er sich dann noch zurückzieht." _

_Dann verschwanden auch die beiden in der Menge und Hermine stand vor Draco Malfoy, der sie vollkommen verwirrt ansah. Die beiden fingen an zu reden, dann fingen sie an heftig zu flirten und nach ein paar weiteren Minuten verschwanden sie um eine Ecke und stiegen ein Treppe hoch. Malfoy hatte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken gelegt und führte sie aus dem Blickfeld der Gryffindormädchen._

„Und wieso bei Merlins Namen habt ihr mich nicht aufgehalten, als ich mit _ihm_ verschwunden bin?", fragte Hermine entsetzt. 

„Verdammt Hermine, du solltest doch nur mal ein bisschen Spaß haben", meinte Parvati. „Und außerdem war der Liebestrank sehr schwach, nach zehn oder zwanzig Minuten hatte er seine Wirkung sicher schon wieder verloren. Also, was auch immer passiert ist, du kannst es nicht allein uns auf die Kappe schieben. Du hast es freiwillig getan." 

„Darum geht es nicht", schrie Hermine. „Das ist Draco Malfoy. Ihr wisst überhaupt nicht was ihr angerichtet habt!" 

„Nein, das wissen wir tatsächlich nicht", bemerkte Parvati „Du willst es uns ja nicht sagen."  
Hermine drehte sich von ihnen weg um die Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu verstecken und trat ans Fenster. Die Dunkelheit hatte sich über die gesamten Ländereien gelegt.. 

„Es ist nichts passiert, was nennenswert ist", sagte sie leise. „Nichts, was irgendetwas zwischen uns ändern würde."

Schließlich sah sie wieder Lavender und Parvati an, die immer noch auf dem Bett saßen und, wie es schien, nur darauf warteten, eine neue Tratschgeschichte zu erfahren.

„Weiß noch jemand davon?", fragte Hermine schließlich. 

„Nein, niemand außer Lavender und mir." 

„Okay, und so wird es auch bleiben, versteht ihr mich? Das wird zwischen uns bleiben. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass niemand davon erfährt." 

Hermine musste beinahe lachen, als sie sah, wie enttäuscht sie dreinsahen.

Sie drehte sie sich um, um den Schlafsaal zu verlassen, doch kurz vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und sah Lavender an. „Wieso hast du mich vor Ron gedeckt?", fragte sie. „Du hast ihm gesagt ich käme nicht zum Frühstück." 

Lavender grinste breit. 

„Nun ja, ich wusste doch wo du aufwachen würdest", lachte sie. 

„Und dann wolltest du nicht, dass Ron und Harry es erfahren, damit sie sich nichts zusammen reimen, das natürlich total unsinnig wäre?", fragte Hermine und dachte, dass in Lavender, so nervig sie auch war, doch eine echte Freundin steckte.. 

„Nein", kicherte sie und grinste noch breiter. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Ron und Harry es erfahren, da ich dachte, dass sich sicher etwas zwischen euch entwickeln würde und es nicht sehr hilfreich wäre, wenn die beiden von deiner Affäre mit Draco Malfoy wüssten."

Als sie den Mädchenschlafsaal verließ schlug sie die Tür so fest zu, wie sie nur konnte.

Die restliche Woche verlief ruhig. Hermine fuhr mit ihrem Leben einfach fort, wie sie es vor ihrem One-Night-Stand getan hatte. Sie machte sich keine Sorgen, dass Parvati und Lavender etwas weitererzählen würden. Sie beide wussten, wie hässlich es für sie werden würde, wenn sie es wagen würden. Wie sie es schon sechs Jahre lang getan hatte, ignorierte sie die provozierenden Bemerkungen Malfoys und lies sie einfach über sich ergehen. Fast glaubte sie, er wäre noch fieser geworden.

Es war ein Freitag und genau dreizehn Tage nach der Partynacht mir Malfoy, als Hermine mit Harry und Ron die breite Mamortreppe zu den oberen Etagen auf dem Weg zu Zauberkunst hochstieg. Am Rand der Treppe, gut versteckt, sah Hermine zwei knutschende Fünftklässler an der Wand lehnen.  
Sie war vollkommen unvorbereitet, als sich plötzlich etwas vor ihre Augen schob. Hermine blieb schlagartig stehen.

_Hermine legte ihre Arme um seinen_ _Hals, während er ihr Top über den Kopf streifte und ihr Schlüsselbein anschließend mit Küssen bedeckte._

Ron rannte von hinten in sie hinein, doch sie rührte sich nicht.

_Dann nahm er sie an der Taille und trug sie zu dem Himmelbett mit den silber-grünen Vorhängen. _

„Hermine?", Harry starrte sie besorgt an. 

„Hallo, Hermine!" Ron fuchtelte mit den Händen vor ihrem Gesicht.

_Hermine legte sich zurück und sofort war er über ihr und küsste sanft ihr Lippen. Seine Hände streichelten ihren Körper während sie ihre Hände in seinen Rücken krallte. _

Hermine riss die Augen noch weiter auf, entsetzt von dem, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Was sie so schockte, war nicht seine Zärtlichkeit, sondern sie selber. Wie sanft sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt hatte. Wie sie sich an ihn gekrallt hatte oder wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte. All dies hatte nach mehr ausgesehen, als nach einer oberflächlichen, unbedeutenden Liebestranknacht. Es schien, als wollte sie ihn wirklich, als könnte sie überhaupt nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

„Hermine?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Seite. 

Sie war ganz benommen, hatte total vergessen, dass sie mitten in einem Schulkorridor stand. „Was? Äh, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Sie lächelte die beiden an, hakte sich bei ihnen ein und zog sie weiter, weg von dem sich immer noch küssendem Pärchen.

Es war Hermine noch nie vorgekommen, dass sie sich an bestimmte Teile eines Tages (oder einer Nacht) nicht mehr erinnern konnte, aber die Art, wie die Erinnerungen zurückkamen, irritierte sie. Sie kamen schlagartig, als wären sie nie weg gewesen. Es war erschreckend, eine Szene aus Bildern, jedoch auch aus Gefühlen und intensiven Gedanken, vor sich zu finden, Gedanken, die man selber gedacht hatte, sich aber nicht an die Nacht erinnern konnte. Sie musste herausfinden, was genau in dieser Nacht passiert war. Erst wenn sie sich an jede einzelne Sekunde wieder erinnern würde, könnte sie vielleicht verstehen, wieso sie sich darauf eingelassen hatte.

Es war schon lange dunkel und Lavender, Parvati und Eliza schliefen schon. Hermine lag mit offenen Augen in ihrem Bett. Sie hörte wie Kathleen weinte. Vielleicht waren die anderen Mädchen auch wach und hörten es. Doch niemand wollte zu dem weinenden Mädchen hingehen und sie trösten. Jeder von ihnen hatte es schon dutzende Male getan, hatte sie in den Arm genommen, ihr über den Rücken gestreichelt und geflüstert, dass alles gut werden würde. Aber Kathleens Mutter war tot, es würde nicht alles gut werden. Ermordet von einem Todesser namens Jugson. Nur weil ihr Blut nicht rein gewesen war. Wegen einer Sache, die man niemals wirklich nachweisen konnte. Eine rote Flüssigkeit wie jede andere auch, wie die der Muggel, wie die du-weiß-schon-wens, wie die Jugsons oder wie die ihre. Und aus diesem Grund weinte sich Kathleen in den Schlaf, oder ihre kleine Schwester Evelyn, die erst zwölf Jahre alt war, oder Hannah Abbott, deren Mutter letzten September ermordet worden war.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Klopfen. Sie drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Eine braune Eule saß vor ihrem Fenster und tickte mit ihrem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe. Sie hob sich kaum von der Dunkelheit ab. Mit großem Bedauern verließ Hermine ihr warmes Bett. Als sie das Fenster öffnete, hörte sie, dass Kathleen verstummt war. Die Eule ähnelte den Schuleulen, die zu Dutzend in der Eulerei lebten. Hermine löste den Zettel von dem Fuß der Eule, welche, ohne darauf zu warten, ob ihr Hermine eine Antwort mitgeben würde, ihre Flügel ausbreitete und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Hermine öffnete den Zettel und las ihn. Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah der Eule nach, doch in der Dunkelheit konnte sie sie unmöglich ausmachen. Zögernd legte sie sich wieder in ihr Bett und schlüpfte unter die warme Decke. Sie warf den Zettel in ihren Koffer, der geöffnet neben ihrem Bett stand. 

„Von wem war der Brief?" Hermine schrak fürchterlich zusammen, als sie Kathleens leise Stimme hörte. 

„Der…ähm…meine Eltern wollten wissen, wie es in der Schule läuft", wand sich Hermine ungeschickt aus der Situation. Kathleen erwiderte nichts. Hermine verzog das Gesicht.

Volltrottel, dachte sie. Sehr taktvoll, trete noch ein bisschen auf ihren Gefühlen herum. Sie wollte zu einer Entschuldigung ansetzten, doch schloss den Mund wieder. Sie wollte Kathleen nicht wieder zum weinen bringen. So ging es immer mit ihr. Man wusste nicht, wie man mit ihr umgehen sollte. Sicherlich wollte sie nur zur Normalität zurückkehren, doch wie konnte man mit so einem zerbrochenem Menschen normal umgehen, ohne die Angst zu haben, er würde in seiner Hand kaputtgehen? Mit einem schlechten Gewissen wegen der Lüge spähte sie in ihren Koffer, indem der Brief in dem Mondschein, der durch das Fenster kam, sehr gut lesbar war.

_Granger,_

_wir müssen reden._ _Morgen, 21 Uhr, Eulerei._

_M._

Das sah Malfoy ähnlich; gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort warten. Etwas auszumachen, sie herzubestellen ohne zu berücksichtigen, ob sie kommen konnte (oder wollte). Hastig zog sie einen ihrer Socken aus und warf ihn über den Brief, hoffend auf wenigstens eine ruhige Nacht, in der sie nicht von Draco Malfoy heimgesucht werden würde.


	5. Chapter 5

**°°KAPITEL 5°°**

Wieso kann ich mich nicht erinnern, Granger?

Den ganzen Tag lang überlegte sie, ob sie zu dem Treffen gehen sollte oder nicht. Immer wieder entschloss sie sich um. Bis eine viertel Stunde davor war sie sich unsicher. Sie war sich nicht sicher was sie schließlich dazu trieb, doch zu der Eulerei zu gehen. Um ihr Gewissen zu beruhigen, schob sie es auf ihren Wunsch, alles über die Nacht zu erfahren. Er, als einziger zweiter Anwesender würde ihr dabei wohl am besten helfen können. 

Während Ron und Harry Zutatenlisten für einen Alterungstrank aufschrieben (Die Pergamentrollen hatten sich in der letzten halben Stunde kaum gefüllt), durchquerte Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo gehst du jetzt noch hin?", fragte Harry, als Hermine gerade in das Loch steigen wollte, das durch das Portrait der fetten Dame auf den Korridor führte. „In zehn Minuten ist Sperrstunde."

„Ich weiß, ich beeile mich. Ich wollte nur ein Buch aus der Bibliothek ausleihen, ich brauch eine Nachtlektüre", erklärte sie „Keine Angst, ich lass mich nicht von Filch erwischen. Um neun bin ich wieder hier." 

Ron sah sie verzweifelt an. 

„Hermine!", meinte er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme und sah demonstrativ auf sein Blatt Pergament.  
Hermine lächelte nur entschuldigend und verschwand. Sie war so schlecht! Sie hasste es ihre Freunde anzulügen. Aber sollte der Schwangerschaftstest positiv ausfallen, dann musste sie beginnen, sich mit dem Gedanken zu lügen anzufreunden. Geschichten erfinden, Lügen, sich aus Situationen herauswinden, lügen, vom Thema ablenken, lügen.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie den Korridor zu der Wendeltreppe entlang, die den Westturm empor führte. Eine Steinstufe nach der anderen ließ sie hinter sich. Sie war noch nicht oben angekommen, da roch sie schon den typischen Geruch der Eulerei. Stroh bedeckte den Boden und dämpfte ihre Schritte. Wäre Malfoy schon da gewesen, hätte er sie sicher nicht kommen hören. Doch er war nicht da. Hermine ging auf den kleinen Absatz zu, an dem man eine Eule losschicken konnte. Eigentlich war es ein kleiner Balkon, nicht breiter als ein Meter, mit einem hüfthohen Geländer aus Stein. Hermine fröstelte. Der Mond hing Sichelförmig über den Ländereien und obwohl er so schmal war, dass er kaum zu sehen war, spendete er Licht und spiegelte sich beinahe perfekt auf dem großen See. Sie lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an das Geländer, legte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und wartete. 

Malfoy tauchte erst zehn Minuten später auf. Mit den Worten „Du hast dir ja ziemlich Zeit gelassen." empfing sie ihn. „Ich meine, dafür, dass _du mich_ eingeladen hast." 

„Mein Weg ist auch ein bisschen länger als deiner", gab er genervt zurück. Er lehnte sich etwas entfernt von ihr gegen die Wand. Hermine sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Innerlich hoffte sie, er würde die Schwangerschaft ansprechen. Sie erwartete irgendeine Art der Unterstützung, ein Entgegenkommen, das ihr zeigte, dass sie nicht alleine war. Ihr war egal von wem diese Unterstützung kam, sie wollte nur nicht mehr das Gefühl haben, dass die gesamte Verantwortung auf sie abgeschoben worden war. Sie verlangte nicht, dass er sagen würde, er würde bei ihr bleiben oder das Kind mit ihr zusammen aufziehen. Sie hoffte nur auf ein bisschen Beistand, der ihr zeigte, dass dieses Kind nicht allein ihr Fehler war

„Ich muss mit dir reden", begann er schließlich. „Du hast mir am Montag vor zwei Wochen erzählt, du könntest dich an Teile der Nacht erinnern. Die Sache ist die, ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr. An überhaupt nichts. Was auch immer in dieser Nacht passiert ist, ich weiß es nicht."Die nächsten Worte sprach er, als ob er sich wirklich überwinden musste, sie über die Lippen zu bringen. „Ich möchte, dass du mir genau erzählst an was du dich erinnerst, Granger."

Hermine sah ihn geschockt an. Das konnte sie nicht und er konnte es auch nicht verlangen. Sie konnte nicht erzählen, wie sie sich angefasst hatten und wie schön sie es gefunden hatte. 

„Also?" 

Hermine schluckte. 

„Nein", brachte sie leise hervor. 

Was?" 

Sie sah ihn an.

„Nein!", wiederholte sie laut und deutlich. 

„Ich hab dich schon verstanden", bemerkte er. „Wieso? Was möchtest du vor mir verstecken?" 

Sie sah ihn verzweifelt an. War sie so leicht zu durchschauen? 

„Die Erinnerungen gehen nur mich etwas an." 

„Nein Granger", zischte er. „Sie würden nur dich etwas angehen, wenn du irgendeine Nacht mit dem Wiesel gehabt hättest und Gott bewahre mich davor, dass du mir davon erzählen würdest. Aber leider bin _ich_ mit dir im Bett aufgewacht und nicht dein kleiner Blutsverräter. Also-" er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und Hermine befand sich ihren Geschmack nach etwas zu nah an dem Geländer, hinter dem der Abgrund lauerte. „-doch, es geht mich etwas an."

'Jetzt muss ich mich also entscheiden', dachte sie. 'Entweder ein schneller, schmerzloser Tod über die Brüstung oder ein langsamer, qualvoller Tod, wenn ich ihm erzähle, an was ich mich erinnere und dass es meine Freundinnen waren, die uns den Liebestrank untergejubelt haben. Er würde so wütend sein. Sie schlüpfte unter seinem Arm hindurch unter den überdachten Teil, wo sie zögernd stehen blieb und anfing zu erzählen. So unangenehm es auch für sie war, er hatte letztendlich genauso viel Recht auf die Wahrheit, wie sie, auch wenn es schwer war, ihm entgegenzukommen.

Sie begann bei dem Teil des Abends, bei dem auch Lavender und Parvati zu erzählen angefangen hatten. Bei dem Wort _Liebestrank_ runzelte er die Stirn, unterbrach sie aber nicht.

„Du hast mich hoch in dein Zimmer geführt und…na ja, den Rest habe ich dir vorletzten Woche hinter den Gewächshäusern erzählt!", meinte Hermine verzweifelt. 

„Das war alles?" 

„Das war alles!", bestätigte sie. 

„Granger, du hast ‚Erinnerungen' gesagt", bemerkte er. 

„Was?" 

„Du sagtest, dass die Erinnerung_en_ nur dich etwas angehen." 

Verdammt. Hermine atmete tief durch. Sie würde ihm alles sagen, sie hatte keine Wahl. Er würde sie nicht gehen lassen, bis er seine Antworten hatte. Sie ging zu einem der glaslosen Fenster und sah nach draußen, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, Malfoy nicht anblicken zu müssen.

„Ich erinnere mich immer wieder", fing Hermine leise an. „Immer nur an Teile, an Ausschnitte der Nacht. Sie dauern häufig nur wenige Sekunden und sie überfallen mich. In Situationen, in denen ich nicht einmal an die Nacht denke, schieben sie sich plötzlich in mein Sichtfeld. Das erste Mal war während dem Frühstück am Morgen nach der Party. Am Tag danach habe ich mit dir darüber geredet. Das zweite Mal war gestern morgen mitten in einem Korridor. Es erschrickt mich jedes Mal so sehr, ich kann an nichts mehr denken. Erst hast du mir mein Oberteil ausgezogen, dann geküsst. Du hasst mich an der Taille hochgehoben und zu deinem Himmelbett getragen. Als ich mich nach hinten gelegt hatte, warst du wieder über mir und wir haben uns wieder geküsst-"

Hermines Stimme erstarb. Es war ihr so furchtbar unangenehm diese Erinnerung zu beschreiben. Nicht weil sie nicht daran denken wollte oder weil sie sie jemanden, den sie hasste, erzählte, sondern weil sie wusste, dass er sie hasste. Ohne Zweifel ekelte er sich. Seine Lippen hatten ihre geküsst, ihren Körper…

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um. Malfoy sah nicht so erschrocken aus, wie sie vermutet hatte. Was auch immer in ihm vorging, er versteckte es gut. Sie glaubte etwas Entrüstung erkennen zu könne, etwas Beklemmung, etwas Unsicherheit. Was war das doch für ein seltsames Gefühl: Zwei Menschen, sich hassend bis aufs Blut, gegenüberstehen, wissend, dass sie eine Vergangenheit haben. Keinerlei Erinnerungen, der einzige Beweis ist der Gegenüber.

„Wieso erinnere ich mich nicht?", unterbrach Malfoy die Stille.

„Wir haben getrunken, ich weiß nicht wie viel, aber wie es scheint genug." 

„Und deine Freunde haben uns Liebestrank untergejubelt?", fragte er. 

Hermine nickte leicht und sah weg. „Sie meinten, er hätte nicht lange angehalten."

Die Stille wurde unangenehm. Er wusste alles, alles, was sie ihm erzählen konnte. Sie hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. Hermine wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Granger!" Hermine war schon an der Treppe, als Malfoy sie zurückrief. „Ich habe nicht so viel getrunken. Genug um betrunken zu sein, aber nicht genug um einen Filmriss zu bekommen." 

Vielleicht wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber Hermine lies ihn stehen und ging die Wendeltreppe hinunter. Sobald sie sich sicher war, dass er sie nicht mehr hören konnte, fing sie an zu rennen.


	6. Chapter 6

**°°KAPITEL 6°°**

Das müsste doch eigentlich das Ende sein, oder nicht?

Leicht benommen setzte Hermine sich in ihrem Bett auf. Ihr war schlecht und alles drehte sich. Sie wusste genau, welcher Tag heute war. Diesen Moment zu vergessen, war unmöglich. Montag.

Montag, der 17. März.

Ihr war unglaublich schlecht, sie stürzte ins Bad und kauerte sich vor die Toilette, doch sie musste sich nicht übergebe. Vielleicht war es nur ihre Psyche, die ihr einen Streich spielen und ihr das erste Symptom geben wollte. Jetzt, wo der Tag da war, hatte sie furchtbare Angst vor dem Ergebnis. Hermine lehnte sich mit der Stirn gegen die kühlen Kacheln auf dem Boden, richtete sich jedoch wieder auf, als sie die wiederkommende Übelkeit spürte. Langsam rappelte sie sich hoch und schleppte sich Richtung Dusche. Sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen den Test vor dem Unterricht zu machen. Wie auch immer das Ergebnis ausfallen sollte, sie würde danach keinen Schultag mehr schaffen. 

Sie war früher als die anderen auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Während sie durch die verlassenen Gänge ging, frühstückten die anderen Schüler noch oder holten ihre Schultaschen aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen.

Was Hermine sah, als sie um die Ecke bog hätte sie eigentlich nicht schockieren dürfen. Hermine hätte sich, peinlich berührt, umdrehen sollen und einen anderen Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten von Verwandlung einschlagen sollen. Doch als sie ihn sah, blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen, nicht fähig sich zu bewegen. Er war sicherlich noch zwanzig Meter entfernt, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich nicht täuschte. Sie erkannte ihn, nicht an seinen Haaren oder an seiner Art sich zu bewegen. Sie wusste es einfach, als sie die dunkle Gestalt, halb im Schatten einer großen Statue verborgen, erblickte. Worauf sie jedoch weniger vorbereitet war, war das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren, die ihr in sanften Wellen auf die Schulter fielen. Sie hatte die Arme um Draco Malfoys Hals geschlungen, zog ihn gierig nach mehr zu sich herunter, während er seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen hatte, seine Lippen wie verrückt auf die ihren gepresst.

Hermine hätte einfach weggehen können, ihnen den Rücken zudrehen und nie wieder ein Wort mit diesem Widerling reden können, aber sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem sich küssenden Pärchen wenden. Auf eine seltsamen Art und Weise fühlte sie sich betrogen. Nicht, dass er niemand anderen küssten durfte, es war eher ein Gefühl des Verrats, das sie durchströmte. Während ihr zwei Wochen lang übel vor Panik wegen diesem Tag gewesen war, schien er keinen Gedanken mehr als notwendig daran zu verschwenden. Diese Eifersucht fühlte sich so fremd an. Malfoy und sie waren nie ein Paar gewesen. Außer der Nach war nichts gewesen. Er hatte keinerlei Verpflichtungen ihr gegenüber. Noch nicht. 

Was, wenn der Schwangerschaftstest positiv sein würde, was, wenn sie tatsächlich ein Kind von ihm bekommen würde? Sie hatten darüber nie gesprochen. Sie wunderte sich, darüber, dass sie tatsächlich schon eine Entscheidung gefällt hatte. Seine Einstellung war ihr egal, was er tun wollte, war ihr egal. Egal ob er ihr sagen würde, sie solle es wegmachen lassen, sie solle es weggeben oder alleine aufziehen oder er wolle es kennen lernen, all dies änderte nichts daran, dass er das Kind niemals zu Gesicht bekommen würde.

Plötzlich löste sich das Mädchen von Malfoy und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Dann drehte sie sich um und verschwand den Korridor entlang. Als sie an Hermine vorbeilief, blickte sie sie kurz an. In ihren Augen lag etwas Selbstgefälliges. Sicher fragte sie sich, wieso Hermine dort stand und ihnen zugesehen hatte. Hermine erwiderte ihren Blick, doch schon bevor das Mädchen um die Ecke verschwunden war, hatte sie sich wieder Malfoy zugewendet, der sich an die Steinwand gelehnt hatte und dessen Lippen ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen umspielte.

„Deine Slytherin-Hure braucht nicht gehen", meinte Hermine eisig „Eigentlich wollte ich nur dein Gedächtnis etwas auffrischen und dich daran erinnern welcher Tag heute ist."

„Chloe ist nicht in Slytherin", bemerkte Malfoy nicht minder kalt. „Sie ist aus Ravenclaw. _Und _Chloe ist reinblütig. Aber wie es scheint schlafen sich nicht nur die Ravenclaws durch die Betten der Jungs, nicht war Granger?"

„Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass sich so eine feine Spezies wie ihr auf so ein Schlampenniveau hinunterlässt", erwiderte Hermine ironisch.

„Schlampenniveau würde ich nicht direkt sagen, obwohl Chloe zweifellos mit so gut wie allen Jungs ihrer Jahrgangsstufe rumgemacht hat, aber eigentlich wissen wir beide ganz genau wer hier die Hure ist, oder?" Hermine kochte. Sie wollte ihm alle Beschimpfungen, alle hässlichen Worte, die sie in ihrem Leben jemals gehörte hatte, an den Kopf schmeßen, doch er sprach einfach weiter.  
„Und was _den Tag_ angeht", fuhr er fort „Nein, ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du heute deinen Schwangerschaftstest machst. Und egal wie das Ergebnis sein sollte, es wird keinen Unterschied machen. Du wirst das Kind nämlich nicht behalten."

Hermine starrte ihn ausdruckslos an. 

„Du willst, dass ich es zur Adoption freigebe", stellte sie fest. 

„Nein", antwortete er gleichgültig. „Das Baby wird gar nicht erst zur Welt kommen. Hoffen wir das es nicht so weit kommen muss."

Mit diesen Worten ging er an ihr vorbei und lies sie auf dem kalten Korridor zurück.

Der Unterricht an diesem Tag war der reinste Horror. Hermine konzentrierte sich auf ihre Notizen, die sie eifrig mitschrieb, während Professor Binns einen sehr langweiligen Vortrag über die mittelalterliche Hexenverfolgung hielt. Immer wieder warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Noch eine halbe Stunde. Zwanzig Minuten. Zehn. Fünf. Zwei. Als Professor Binns den Unterricht beendete und durch die Tafel entschwebte, war Hermine die erste, die ihre Bücher zusammengepackt hatte. Sie warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter und trug Ron und Harry ihren eingeübten Text vor.

„Ich fühle mich nicht gut", sagte sie. „Ich lege mich ins Bett. Morgen bin ich sicher wieder fit." 

Während die beiden Jungs sich auf den Weg zu Hagrid machten, hastete Hermine in eine andere Richtung davon. Sie ging zu einer Toilette in der vierten Etage. Sie war abgelegen und kaum jemand kam hierhin. Kein Klassenzimmer war in der Nähe, am nächstgelegenen war die Bibliothek.  
In der Mitte des Raumes waren Waschbecken, in einem Kreis aufgestellt. Das Licht der Sonne, die hoch am Himmel stand, leuchtete durch das hochgelegene Fenster und malte einen Streifen heller Farbe auf den Boden. Hermine ging zu einer Toilettenkabinen und drückte die, mit Kritzeleien bedeckte, Tür auf.

Ihr war vollkommen klar, dass sie sich verändern würde, wenn sie schwanger sein würde. Abgesehen von dem Kind, um das sie sich von da an kümmern musste, war da auch noch Malfoy, der, ob sie wollte oder nicht, immer ein Teil ihres Lebens sein würde. Es machte keinen Unterschied, ob er sich gegen das Baby entscheiden würde. Eines Tages musste Hermine ihrem Kind von seinem Vater erzählen und sie würde dem Kind die gesamte Wahrheit beichten müsen. Ihre Geschichte, ihre Vergangenheit. Und wenn das Kind seinen Vater dann hassen würde, dann wäre das in Ordnung, denn das würde auch Hermine den Rest ihres Lebens tun. 

Mit zitternden Händen holte sie den Test aus der Packung und griff nach der Packungsbeilage.

Als Hermine die Kabine verließ ging sie zu dem Waschbecken. Mit zitternden Händen legte sie den Schwangerschaftstest behutsam auf den Waschbeckenrand und wusch sich die Hände. Sie sah sich in dem schmutzigen Spiegel an. Die letzten zwei Wochen hatten ihr nicht gut getan. Sie war dünner und bleicher geworden. Vielleicht kam es ihr auch nur so vor. Sie passte in dieses Badezimmer, in dem alles heruntergekommen und kaputt wirkte.

Hermine erschrak nicht wirklich, als jemand hinter ihr in dem Spiegel erschien, sie hatte ihn erwartet.

„Es war nicht schwer herauszufinden, wo du steckst", beantwortete er ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Das ist die abgelegenste Toilette der gesamten Schule." 

Hermine nahm den Schwangerschaftstest in die Hand. Sie bemerkte, dass ihre Hände noch immer zitterten. Eine Zeit, die ihr endlos erschien, sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Dann blickte Hermine auf, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. 

„Malfoy" Sie konnte regelrecht die Spannung, die in der Luft lag, spüren. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Du brauchst nicht mit der Schande leben ein Halbblut gezeugt zu haben."

Hermine konnte sehen, wie jeder Muskel seines Körpers sich entspannte.

„Du bist nicht schwanger?", fragte er erleichtert. 

„Ich bin nicht schwanger", bestätigte sie. 

Jetzt musste so etwas wie ein Abschied kommen. Nach dem heutigen Tage würden sie wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren. So tun, als hätten diese zwei Wochen nicht existiert. Kurz zögerte er. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Hermine damit, durch das Schloss zu schleichen, sich an Plätzen zu verstecken, von denen sie wusste, dass kaum jemand dort vorbei kam. Sie lies sich nirgends nieder, ging einfach durch die Korridore, wanderte von Ort zu Ort. Immer wieder sah sie auf ihre Uhr, hoffte, dass die Zeit etwas schneller vorangehen würde und der Tag endlich vorbei sein konnte, damit sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachen und ein neues Leben anfangen konnte. Ein Leben ohne Draco Malfoy. Aber die Zeit stellte sie gegen sie, so, wie man es von ihr gewohnt war. Eigentlich war sie der Gegner, gegen den man sich letztendlich immer zu stellen hatte. Jeden Tag aufs Neue kämpft man gegen sie. Hofft sie zurückdrehen zu können, um etwas in der Vergangenheit geschehene rückgängig zu machen. Hofft sie stillstehen lassen zu können, um in einem Moment leben zu können. Man denkt gegen sie anzukommen, aber sie ist eigentlich das Einzige, was wir nicht kontrollieren können.

Es war der erste sonnige Tag nach dem kalten und schneereichen Winter und so verbrachten viele Schüler ihn auf dem weiträumigen Schlossgelände. Hermine entschied sich dazu, Harry und Ron etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten. Sie fand ihre Freunde auf dem Schlossgelände. Sie hatten sich am Ufer des Sees, nahe einer Weide, niedergelassen. Ron hatte sich an den Baum gelehnt und warf gelangweilt Steinchen in das blaugrüne Wasser. Harry blätterte ohne viel Interesse in dem Zaubertrankbuch des Halbblutprinzen. Sie sahen auf, als sie Hermine erblickten.

„Dir geht es wieder gut?", fragte Harry verwundert. Hermine nickte und setzte sich zwischen sie. 

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron und Hermine ahnte, dass diese Frage sich nicht nur auf ihre vorgegeben Krankheit bezog, sondern auf die letzten zwei Wochen. Hermine lächelte nickte.

„Alles in Ordnung!", bestätigte sie.

Am Abend saßen sie zu dritt um das warme Kaminfeuer herum. Auch wenn die Tage immer länger und sonniger wurden, kam die Kälte in der Nacht wieder hervor gekrochen. Viele Gryffindorschüler hatten sich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgezogen, alle Sessel waren belegt und auch um die Tische hatten sich Schüler versammelt. Harry, Hermine und Ron hatten sich auf dem, mit Brandlöchern gesäumten, Teppich vor dem Kamin nieder gelassen. Harry war leicht nach vorne gebeugt und sprach mit leiser Stimme. Sie diskutierten über das Thema, das Harry seit Anfang des Schuljahres nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollte.

„Harry, das ist Schwachsinn", flüsterte Hermine. „Er ist zwar ein Feigling und ein Idiot, aber würde er so weit gehen? Nein, das macht keinen Sinn." 

„Es passt aber alles zusammen, Hermine", drängte Harry. „Er verhält sich seit einem halben Jahr komisch, verbringt seine gesamte Zeit im Raum der Wünsche und ihr erinnert euch doch noch daran, wie er in der Winkelgasse in Borgin & Burke's rumgeschlichen ist." 

„Harry", mischte sich Ron ein. „Wir wissen nicht annähernd wozu Malfoy fähig ist. Er ist unberechenbar und gefährlich. Aber überleg mal man, ein Todesser! Malfoy ist doch gerade einmal sechzehn. Damit wäre er wahrscheinlich der Jüngste, der da jemals mitgemacht hat."

„Sein Vater ist ein Todesser!" Harrys Stimme schwoll an und Hermine sah sich beunruhigt um. 

„Harry, hör mal", drängte sie. „Du-weist-schon-wer würde es nicht wagen einem sechzehnjährigen Schüler von Hogwarts das dunkle Mal auf den Arm zu brennen!" 

„Das würde er tun, wenn Malfoy eine Aufgabe für ihn erledigen müsste!", erwiderte Harry zornig. 

„Komm schon. Malfoy hat weder die Stellung noch den Mumm eine Aufgabe für du-weißt-schon-wen zu erledigen." 

„Hermine hat Recht", warf Ron ein. „Malfoy ist vielleicht fies und hinterhältig, aber er ist ein Feigling! Ich denke nicht, dass wir von dem was Schlimmes zu erwarten haben." 

Harry schien immer unruhiger zu werden.

„Ich weiß, was ich im Zug gehört habe. Genauso, wie das Gespräch zwischen Snape und Malfoy in dem verlassenen Klassenzimmer an Slughorns Weihnachtsfeier. Wir haben Beweise und keiner beachtet sie!" 

„Ich denke mal mit _keiner _meinst du Dumbledore?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich kann nur nicht verstehen, wie er es einfach ignorieren kann!" Harry schüttele den Kopf.  
„Dumbledore weiß schon was er tut, vertrau ihm!", meinte Ron.

Harry und Ron gingen an diesem Abend früh schlafen. Hermine hatte es sich in einem der großen Sessel gemütlich gemacht und Ginny leistet ihr Gesellschaft.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Ginny nach einer Weile leise und nickte in Kathleens Richtung. Kathleen saß auf einem Sofa auf der anderen Seite des Raumes. Sie saß gerade, den Rücken durchgestreckt, ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr in leichten Wellen den Rücken hinunter. Ihr Blick war starr in das helle Feuer gerichtet.

„Es würde ihr besser gehen, wenn sie bei ihrer Schwester wäre", flüsterte Hermine.„Sie sitzt hier alleine und Evelyn allein in dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws."

„Was ich nicht verstehe ist, wieso sie nicht nach Hause gehen wollen." 

„Wahrscheinlich ist das der letzte Ort, an dem sie jetzt sein möchte", sagte Hermine traurig. „Dort wird sich alles ändern. Hier bleibt wenigstens alles wie es war. Nach außen hin. Sieh sie dir an. Sie hat seit Tagen nicht geredet."

„Wo wir schon bei dem Thema _nicht reden _sind, was war los mit dir?"

Kurz zögerte Hermine, dann sah sie zu Kathleen, anschließend auf ihre verknoteten Hände. 

„Es ist etwas passiert", seufzte Hermine. „Und ich kann es niemanden sagen." 

„Du kannst es mir sagen." 

„Nein Ginny", erwiderte Hermine. „Du würdest es nicht verstehen, keiner würde es verstehen. Ich selber verstehe es nicht einmal." 

Ginny sah sie fragend an.

„Ginny, ich habe jemanden belogen", flüsterte Hermine verzweifelt. „Und eines Tages wird die Person herausfinden, dass ich nicht die Wahrheit gesagt habe und dann wird sie schrecklich zornig sein." Sie blickte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit, die so undurchdringlich schien, so stark und unverwundbar und Hermine konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen, dass das Sonnenlicht die Finsternis wieder verscheuchen würde. „Was auch immer passiert, es kann nicht gut ausgehen." Sie stand auf und legte ihre Hand auf die kalte Fensterscheibe. „Für keinen von uns."

_Plötzlich kam sich Hermine vollkommen deplatziert in der Toilettenkabine vor, wie ein Eindringling in einer anderen Welt. In einer Welt, zu der sie nie dazugehören wollte. Wer hätte am Anfang des Jahres gedacht, dass Hermine Granger_ _in einer Toilettenkabine stehen würde, Tränen überströmt und mit einem positiven Schwangerschaftstest in der Hand._


	7. Chapter 7

**°°KAPITEL 7°°**

Alles wieder wie früher. (Nur mit einem klitzekleinen Geheimnis)

Die Woche verging wie im Fluge. Erst war der Dienstag vorbei, dann neigte sich der Mittwoch zu seinem Ende zu und ehe Hermine sich versah war es Samstag. Die ganze Woche lang hatte sie den Gedanken an das Kind, das langsam in ihr wuchs, verscheucht. Auch wenn Madam Pomfrey sie darum gebeten hatte, würde sie nicht zu ihr gehen. Sie würde es nicht ertragen ihre mitleidige Miene zu sehen. Oder ihr auf die vorsichtig gestellte Frage, wer denn der Vater sei, zu sagen, dass das Kind keinen Vater hatte. Und dann würde die Miene noch mitleidiger werden. Aber Hermine wollte kein Mitleid. Sie hatte aus eigenen Willen diesen Weg gewählt und sie würde ihn durchziehen.

Aber am schlimmsten war Draco Malfoy. Hermine suchte nicht nach ihm und er suchte sicherlich nicht nach ihm, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass, immer, wenn sie sich auf den Gängen befand, sie einen weißblonden Haarschopf in der Menge sah. Sie zweifelte nicht an ihrer Entscheidung. Malfoy würde das Kind nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Die Möglichkeit bestand, dass er sie zur Abtreibung gezwungen hätte. Hermine hatte in dem Moment, in dem sie die zwei blauen Striche auf dem Schwangerschaftstest gesehen hatte, gewusst, dass sie das Kleine in ihr nicht umbringen würde. Ihr waren die Folgen bewusst und sie war bereit zu opfern, was geopfert werden musste. Es zu töten konnte sie einfach nicht mehr, nicht mehr jetzt, wo sie wusste, dass es in ihr wuchs.

Hermine hatte beschlossen so lange wie möglich zur Schule zu gehen. Sobald man etwas _sehen _würde, würde sie nach Hause fahren und das Kind auf die Welt bringen. Ob sie dann noch in der Lage wäre, es bei ihren Eltern zu lassen und zur Schule zurückzukehren, wusste sie nicht. Ebenso wenig wusste sie, wie Malfoy reagieren würde, wenn er bemerken würde, dass sie gegangen war und ob er die Punkte miteinander verbinden könnte.

Ihm im Falle einer Schwangerschaft nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen, hatte sie an dem Tag des Schwangerschaftstests selber beschlossen. An dem Tag, an dem sie ihn mit ihr gesehen hatte. Und als er ihr ins Gesicht gesagt hatte, was er von ihr und dem ungeborenem Kind hielt. Es schien, als hätte sich zwischen ihnen rein gar nichts geändert.

„Potter, wie ist es zu wissen, dass die eigenen Eltern neben Schlammblütern und Blutverrätern auch noch Versager waren", höhnte Malfoy, der an die Wand neben einer der Flügeltüren der großen Halle gelehnt war, rechts und links flankiert von Grabbe und Goyle. „Sie haben dich nicht einmal genug geliebt, um am leben zu bleiben. Schätze du warst deinen Eltern nie wirklich wichtig. Wie ist es das zu wissen, Potter?"

Harry ging einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu, bis er unmittelbar vor ihm stand.

„Ich weiß nicht Malfoy. Sag du es mir."

„Meine Eltern sind keine Blutsverräter", zischte Malfoy und verengte die Augen.

„Nein, ich denke uns ist allen klar, wem sie treu sind", bemerkte Harry nüchtern.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich will damit sagen, dass deine Eltern nur erbärmliche Nachläufer von Voldemort sind, genau wie du."

Harry beobachtete mit Vergnügen Malfoys Miene die von amüsiert zu leicht geschockt wanderte. Schnell fasste er sich wieder.

„Glaub was du willst Potter", lachte Malfoy gehässig. „Ich würde mich an deiner Stelle eher ein bisschen um dein Schlammblut kümmern. Granger enthoppelt dir noch irgendwann."

Hermine erstarrte. Harry sah ihn an.

„Wovon redest du?"

„Ich sage einfach, du solltest ein bisschen besser aufpassen, wo sie sich herumtreibt."

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy", fauchte Hermine

„Oder mit wem", fuhr Malfoy fort.

„Halt die Klappe!" Hermines schrille Stimme hallte an den Steinwänden wieder.

„Komm schon Schlammblut, du wirst doch wohl keine Geheimnisse vor Potti und dem Wiesel haben."

Hermines Körper bewegte sich und sie konnte ihn nicht zurückhalten. Hermine schoss nach vorne und schleuderte ihn mit voller Wucht gegen die Steinwand hinter ihm. Sein Kopf wurde nach hinten geworfen und schlug gegen den harten Stein. Hermine sah mit großen Genugtun, wie er sein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog. Sie konnte die Blicke von Harry und Ron in ihrem Rücken spüren, doch sie blieben still. Sie wussten, Hermine wüsste wann es galt sich zurückzuziehen, aber in diesem Moment war Hermine nicht mehr sicher zu was sie fähig war und zu was nicht. Sie packte ihn vorne an seinem Schulumhang.

„Nenn mich nicht Schlammblut und halt dich aus meinem Leben raus, Bastard!", zischte Hermine, schubste ihn noch einmal kräftig gegen die Wand und ließ schließlich seinen Umhang los. Anschließend drehte sie sich um und zog Harry und Ron den Gang entlang und um die Ecke, einen höchstzufriedenen Draco Malfoy zurücklassend. Ein paar Meter weiter stand Blaise Zabini und sah Malfoy genervt an. 

'Er spielt nur mit dir', versuchte Hermine sich einzureden. 'Es macht ihm Spaß dich leiden zu sehen. Zuzusehen wie du verzweifelt versuchst dich aus der Situation herauszuwinden und dabei kläglich scheiterst.'

Natürlich hätte er nie die Wahrheit gesagt, er hätte es nicht gewagt. Nicht vor Harry und Ron. Aber in diesem Moment, in dem er alles hätte zerstören können, hatte Hermine nicht nachgedacht und nun stand sie ein paar Gänge weiter, Harry und Ron direkt vor ihr, die sie fragend ansahen.

„Hermine, was bei Merlins Seidenunterhosen war das eben?", fragte Ron sie fassungslos.

Denk nach, Hermine. Denk nach.

„Was hat er gemeint?", hakte Harry nach. „Wo oder mit wem du dich herumtreibst und dass du keine Geheimnisse vor uns haben willst?"

„Malfoy hat mich vor einer Woche in einem abgelegten Gang getroffen", fing Hermine an. „Mir ging es nicht gut und ich hab in einer Ecke gesessen und…und geweint." Sie war so schlecht. „Ich hatte eine sehr anstrengende Woche hinter mir und ich hatte dazu auch noch Kopfschmerzen." Sie hasste es ihre Freunde anzulügen. „Ich war irgendwo im Schloss, ich weiß nicht mehr wo, in einem Teil, in dem wirklich nie jemand vorbeikommt. Und was das 'mit wem' angeht, vielleicht dachte er ich hätte mich dort mit irgendwem getroffen und, was weiß ich, gestritten oder so."

Das war gut! Das war glaubwürdig!

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Du hast geweint?"

Okay, vielleicht doch nicht so glaubwürdig. Wieso musste er immer so verdammt misstrauisch sein.

„Äh…ja. Außerdem hatte ich mich mit Eliza gestritten", versuchte sie sich aus der Situation zu winden.

„Wieso bist du nicht zu uns gekommen?", fragte Ron und tätschelte ihre Schulter.

„Ich hatte gerade eine Freistunde und ihr wart im Unterricht", erklärte sie und dankte Ron im Stillen für seine Fürsorglichkeit.

Sie wusste noch nicht wie, aber sie würde es Malfoy heimzahlen. Dafür, dass er sie heute so bloßgestellt hatte. Dafür, dass sie ihre Freunde wegen ihm anlügen musste. Und vor allem dafür, dass sie sich mit so einer erbärmlichen Geschichte aus der Situation hatte winden müssen.

Eine weitere Sache war an diesem Samstag besonders. Zum allerersten Mal blieb Hermines Periode aus. Natürlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie ihre Regel bekommen würde aber insgeheim hatte sie gehofft, gefleht, dass der Test doch fehlerhaft war. Den ganzen Samstag lang, rannte Hermine immer wieder auf die Toilette, doch sie wurde ein um das andere Mal enttäuscht. Und in den darauf folgenden Tagen, in denen ihre Periode weiterhin ausblieb wurde ihr zum ersten Mal richtig bewusst, dass sie für die nächsten vierzig Wochen ein Kind beherbergen würde. Ihr Kind. Und Draco Malfoys Kind. Ihr Körper schickte ihr zum ersten Mal eine eindeutige Nachricht, damit hatte die Schwangerschaft offiziell begonnen und sie war in ihrer fünften Schwangerschaftswoche. (A/N: Die Schwangerschaftswochen werden von dem ersten Tag der letzten Periode gezählt)

Es war Dienstagabend als Hermine nach der Schule ihren Koffer aufräumte. Schmutzige Kleider auf den linken Haufen, saubere auf den rechten Haufen, Bücher auf den Stapel neben dem Bett und der gesamte restliche Krimskrams einfach in den Koffer zurück. Sie strich die schwarze Bluse zu Recht und warf sie auf den linken Haufen, einen blauen Pullover auf den rechten. Bei einer schwarzen Hose stutze sie. Diese Hose hatte sie schon gesucht. Genau gesagt hatte sie sie vier Wochen vermisst. Das war die Hose, die sie in der _Nacht_ angehabt hatte. Oder, in Betracht dessen, was passiert war, eher nicht mehr angehabt hatte. Sie musste ganz unten in ihrem Koffer gelegen haben. Hermine schüttelte sie aus um sie zu begutachten und zu entscheiden, ob sie gewaschen werden musste, da fiel etwas aus der Hosentasche. Sie erinnerte sich, am Tag nach der Nacht gemerkt zu haben, dass etwas in ihrer Hosentasche gewesen war.

_Sie strich sich mit den Handflächen über den schwarzen Stoff um ihn glatt zu streichen, doch als sie bei ihrer Hosentasche ankam erfühlte sie eine kleine Erhebung. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, etwas in die Tasche gesteckt zu haben. Kurz dachte sie daran, den ganzen Umhang auszuziehen um nachzusehen, um was es sich handelte, doch dann verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder_.

Hermine nahm das Objekt in die Hand. Auf ihrer Handfläche schimmerte ein goldenes Kettchen und an der feinen Schnur hing ein runder, goldener Anhänger mit einem eingeritzten Herz. Als sie mit dem Zeigefinger sachte über das Herz fuhr, nur die oberste Spitze ihres Fingers berührte die Kette, durchfuhr sie etwas, eine Erinnerung, als hätte sie dieses Herz schon einmal gesehen.

_Er stützte sich neben ihrem Kopf mit den Unterarmen ab. Hermines Hände fuhren zu ihrem BH und sie ließ die Träger von ihren Schultern gleiten, dann ging sie ins Hohlkreuz, damit Draco ihn aufmachen konnte. Sie zerrte umständlich an seinem T-Shirt, bis er sich endlich aufsetzte und auch dieses auszog. Das einzige, was er nun noch trug waren Boxershorts und eine silbernen Kette mit einem Kreuz. _

„_Ich wusste nicht, dass du gläubig bist", flüsterte Hermine._

„_Bin ich nicht, die Kette ist von meinem Vorfahre und das Kreuz steht nicht für Gott."_

„_Wofür steht es?" Hermine fuhr mit ihren Finger die Konturen des Kreuzes entlang. Es war schlicht gehalten und genau in der Mitte war ein kleines Herz eingeritzt._

„_Für Arcturus Black stand es für den Tod, seine Verlobte trug das Gegenstück mit einem Kreis, was für 'Unendlichkeit' steht. Er schwor ihr ewige Liebe, auch über den Tod hinaus. Auch wenn er ein Black war, wusste er, dass er gegen den Tod nichts tun kann, und schon gar nicht, wenn seine Verlobte keine Reinblütige ist."_

Hermine erschrak so heftig, wie bei keiner der Erinnerungen davor. Die anderen hatten ihr gezeigt, wie sie rumgemacht hatten aber sie hätte sich niemals träumen lassen, dass sie in dieser Nacht geredet hatten. Wieso hatte sie diese Kette? Wie kam sie an ein Familienerbstück der Malfoys? Hermine hielt die Kette in ihren Händen, als würde sie bei der kleinsten Berührung auseinander fallen. Sie traute sich nicht einmal sie richtig anzusehen. Mit zitternden Händen hängte sie das Schmuckstück über einen der Bettpfosten und platzierte es so, dass es zwischen der Wand und dem Holz des Bettes hing und nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Ohne Zähne zu putzen oder sich umzuziehen schlüpfte sie in ihr Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Eine Weile blieb sie regungslos liegen. Ihr Blick glitt über den roten Stoff der Vorhänge. Doch das einzige was sie sah, war Grün. Ihre Augen glitten über das weiße, ordentlich gespannt Laken direkt vor ihr, doch sie sah nur graue Augen. Und immer wenn sie ihre Augen schloss und versuchte all dem zu entgehen, dann sah sie ihn vor sich. Sah ihn, wie er sie küsste, sah ihn über sich, sah ihn wie er im Unterricht gelangweilt auf seinen Tisch starrte, sah ihn wie er sie und alles was ihr wichtig war verhöhnte, sah ihn wie er am Slytherintisch mit seinen Freunden lachte, sah ihn wie er sie berührte.

Zwei so unterschiedliche Seiten. Doch am Schlimmsten war, dass Hermine ganz genau wusste, dass er nur eine Seite hatte und was auch immer in der Nacht geschehen war, war ein Teil, vielleicht ein Ausrutscher, genau dieser Seite gewesen. Jeder Mensch hatte nur eine Seite.

Kurz setzte sie sich auf und verschob die Kette, sodass sie nicht mehr hinter dem Bettpfosten verschwand, sondern direkt neben ihrem Kopf hing. 

In dieser Nacht träumte sie zum ersten Mal von Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

Ich habe gesehen, dass ein paar von euch meine Geschichte regelmäßig lesen. Ich würde mich unglaublich über ein paar Rückmeldungen freuen!

**°°KAPITEL 8°°**

Lieben ist ziemlich unmöglich

Das Tattoo auf ihrem Rücken hatte Hermine noch immer nicht weggemacht. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit gefunden, in Anbetracht einer Schwangerschaft hatte ein Bildchen auf der Haut ziemlich unwichtig gewirkt. Und sich zusätzlich der gesamten Geheimniskrämerei noch einmal von Harry und Ron wegzuschleichen, um in der Bücherei nach Gegenzaubern zu suchen, hatte sie dann doch nicht gewagt. Vielleicht hatte sie es auch verdrängt. Aber langsam wurde es wärmer, der März ging zu Ende und mit dem Schnee verschwanden auch die dicken Pullis.

Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen Malfoy zur Rede zu stellen. Er war die einzige Person, die wissen konnte, um was für eine Kette es sich handelte, die Hermine gefunden hatte. Aber nach alldem, was Malfoy ihr angetan hatte, nach seinen Bemerkungen vor Harry und Ron, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen auch nur ein ruhiges Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Sie wollte Rache. Und während Hermine sich die Zähne putzte, lies sie sich etwas schönes einfallen. Es war albern, kindisch und nicht besonders aufwendig aber furchtbar peinlich für Malfoy.

Vor dem Frühstück suchte sie Lavender und Parvati. Aufgeregt zog sie die beiden Mädchen in die Mädchentoilette. 

„Oh Gott, ihr glaubt nicht, was ich gerade gehört habe!", kreischte Hermine entzückt. Sie fand, dass sie ihre Rolle ziemlich gut spielte, sie hätte geradezu Lavenders Zwilling sein können. 

„As ich auf dem Weg zum Frühstück war, hat Leanne mich abgepasst. Ihr glaubt nicht, was sie mir erzählt hat. Cho hat ihr erzählt hat, dass Megan von Eleanor Branstone und Laura Madley weiß, dass sie gehört haben, wie Daphne Greengrass und Millicent Bulstrode aus Slytherin gestern in der Mittagspause getuschelt haben. Sie haben gesagt, dass- wartet, kommt her!"

Und Hermine beugte sich zu den beiden Mädchen, denen die Spannung auf ein funkelnagelneues Gerücht im Gesicht geschrieben stand, und flüsterte ihnen aufgeregt etwas ins Ohr. Während Hermine ihnen eilig ihre Geschichte erzählte, weiteten sich die Augen der beiden Mädchen. Als sie fertig war, sah sie Parvati und Lavender erwartungsvoll an. Die beiden schienen fürchterlich begeistert darüber, endlich etwas zu haben, worüber sie sich die Mäuler zerreißen konnten. 

„Ausgerechnet er!", fing Lavender an. „Das hätte ich nie gedacht!"

„Das ist ja echt eklig!", fuhr Parvati fort. „Aber Hermine! Du hast doch- du weißt schon! Müsstest du dann nicht…auch…?" 

Hermine winkte eilig ab. „Gott, das ist ja schon viel zu lange her! Glaubt mir, das hätte ich bemerkt!"

Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich euphorisch an. Dann verschwanden sie wild flüsternd. Hermine wettete vier Galleonen, dass in spätestens einer Stunde die gesamte Schule darüber reden würde. Sie lehnte sie an die Tür einer Toilettenkabine und konnte das breite Grinsen, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht zurückhalten. Gemächlich lief sie die Treppen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hoch, lies sich viel Zeit damit, ihre Schulbücher in ihre Tasche stopften, und machte sich dann langsam auf den Weg in die große Halle. Mit äußerst guter Laune lies sie sich neben Harry auf der Bank nieder, sodass sie einen guten Blick auf den Slytherintisch hatte. Schon nach zehn Minuten hörte sie eine laute Auseinandersetzung aus genau dieser Richtung und hob alarmiert den Kopf von ihrem Tagespropheten. 

„Verdammt Pansy, halt einfach deine Scheißklappe!", knurrte Malfoy. 

Harry, Ron und ein paar weitere Gryffindors hatten ihren Blick nun auch zu den beiden Streitenden gewandt. 

„Was ist den mit denen los?", fragte Ron verwundert. 

„Ich habe ja nur gefragt!", maulte Parkinson beleidigt. „Ich dachte du würdest mit mir, deiner _Freundin_, reden und ich müsste es nicht erst erfahren, wenn die gesamte Schule darüber Bescheid weiß. Das betrifft mich genauso, wie dich, Draco!" 

Hermine hatte total vergessen, dass Parkinson schon seit Anfang des Jahres seine Freundin war. Wusste sie von der kleinen Schwarzhaarigen, mit der Hermine Malfoy vor ein paar Wochen im Gang gesehen hatte?

„Du denkst? Das mal ne Neuigkeit! Und ich habe keine Ahnung wieso sich diese" (wir wollen nicht vulgär werden, aus diesem Grund wird dieses Wort gewissenhaft weggelassen) „sich den Mund über etwas zerreißen was überhaupt nicht stimmt!" 

Parkinson drehte sich eingeschnappt von ihm weg.

„Verdammt, Pansy!" Er senkte die Stimme, doch Hermine wusste genau, was er sagte. „Ich habe keinen Genitalherpes!" 

Harry und Ron, die die Worte natürlich nicht gehört hatten, drehten sich wieder zu ihrem Essen.  
„Weiß einer von euch, was da los ist?", fragte Ron und spähte zum Slytherintisch. 

Hermine grinste. „Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich nur ein blödes Gerücht." 

Verstohlen warf sie einen Blick zu den Slytherins rüber, zu Malfoy, der mit hochrotem Kopf an seinem Platz saß. Plötzlich hob er den Kopf und sah sie direkt an. Er verengte die Augen und es war klar, dass er genau wusste, wer dieses Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt hatte. Damit waren sie quitt und Hermine hoffte, dass er genug Ehre besaß es damit auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Sie suchte noch immer nach einer Möglichkeit mit ihm über die Kette zu sprechen.

Als sie nach dem Mittagessen einen weißblonden Haarschopf sich von der Menge entfernen sah, ging sie ihm unauffällig hinterher. Hermine folgte ihm bis in den siebten Stock. Dann fing er an vor einer kahlen Wand auf und ab zu gehen.

Er macht es tatsächlich, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. Malfoy ging tatsächlich schon wieder in den Raum der Wünsche, so wie Harry es oft genug auf der Karte der Rumtreiber beobachtet hatte. Hermine wartete hinter einer Ecke, lugte hin und wieder um die Kante und beobachtete, wie sich eine Tür bildete und Malfoy hindurch schlüpfte. So schnell Hermine konnte hechtete sie zu der aus Stein gewachsenen Pforte und drückte eine der Flügeltüren auf. Als Hermine in den Raum trat, verschlug es ihr die Sprache. Nicht einmal Malfoy, der sich ertappt umdrehte und sie erschrocken anstarrte, konnte ihren Blick auf sich ziehen, als Hermine den riesigen Raum sah, vollgestopft mit tausenden von Dingen, die Schüler über Jahre hinweg hier versteckt hatten. Vor ihr türmten sich Berge von alten Büchern, Kesseln und Schulumhängen auf. Von irgendwelchen zerfledderten Pergamenten bis hin zu gefährlich spritzenden Substanzen in verstaubten Glasgefäßen. Unter Haufen von alten und kaputten Stühlen, sah Hermine ein fangzähniges Frisbee zappeln und ein paar Meter entfernt von ihr, lag ein Besen, der sich um sich selbst drehte und aussah, als würde er jeden Moment von dem Boden abheben und durch den Raum zischen.

„Das tust du hier!", brachte sie hervor. 

„Granger", sagte Malfoy trocken. „Was tue ich hier?" 

Er schien das Thema _Genitalherpes _nicht ansprechen zu wollen und Hermine war froh darüber.

„Sag du es mir." 

„Soweit ich weiß bist du _mir_ gefolgt", zischte er. Er trat nach vorne, umfasste ihren Arm und zog sie in die Richtung der Tür, doch Hermine riss sich los. 

„Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor du mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hast." Hermine ging ein paar Schritte zurück. 

Kurz sah Malfoy so aus, als ob er bei etwas Schlimmen ertappt worden sei, doch dann lachte er trocken auf.

„Was fischt du eigentlich schon wieder in Gewässern, die dich nichts angehen, Granger? Dein unverschämtes Maul, dass du ständig aufreißt um irgendwen vollzutexten, wer glaubst du, wer du bist? Und sag mir einen Grund, wieso ich überhaupt mit dir reden sollte." 

'Weil ich schwanger bin, du Idiot', wollte Hermine brüllen, doch stattdessen griff sie in ihre Tasche. 

„Ich denke, das wäre ein Anfang." Sie hielt ihm die goldene Kette vor die Nase. Malfoy starrte auf das Schmuckstück. Er hob seine Hand und wollte danach greifen, doch Hermine zog sie rechtzeitig zurück. 

„Wo hast du das her?", fragte Malfoy und seine Stimme klang gefährlich und unkontrolliert.

Hermine ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, sondern ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Hermine lockerte seine Krawatte und öffnete den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes. Er wollte etwas sagen und einen Schritt zurück treten, doch Hermine hatte ihn fest im Griff. Und dann zog sie an einer silbernen Kette und hielt das silberne Kreuz in der Hand. 

„Das Gegenstück hierzu, würde ich sagen. Was würde dein Vorfahre Arcturus Black nur sagen, wenn er wüsste, dass seine Kette bei einer _Schlammblüterin_ gelandet ist." Sie sah ihn neugierig an und legte den Kopf schief. Schach. „Nein, warte mal. Es würde ihm nichts ausmachen, da seine Verlobte, der er die Kette geschenkt hatte, auch nicht reinblütig war!" 

Schach Matt. 

Hermine lies die Kette fallen und drehte sich zum Gehen. 

„Granger!" Hermine blieb stehen. „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Wo hast du die Kette her?" 

„Ich wüsste nicht dich das angehen sollte, Malfoy. Wir haben nichts miteinander zu tun, ich bin fertig mit dir. Und sag mir einen Grund wieso ich überhaupt mit dir reden sollte" 

Er grinste. 

„Ganz einfach. Weil du mit mir geschlafen hast und ob du willst oder nicht, dich nach mir sehnst." 

„Tu ich das?" 

„Ja, das würde ich meinen." 

„Und wie kommst du auf diese durchgeknallte und selbstsüchtige Idee, wenn ich fragen darf?" Hermine konnte spüren wie ihr Herz gegen ihren Brustkorb hämmerte. 

„Du wirst von Erinnerungen heimgesucht", fing er an und Hermine hätte ihm am liebsten das

Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. „In der Eulerei wärst du am liebsten weg gerannt als ich dich gebeten-"

„Gebeten!", meinte Hermine empört.

„-habe sie mit mir zu teilen und als du davon geredet hast, konntest du mir nicht einmal in die Augen sehen. Du schleichst hinter mir her und verfolgst mich."

Hermine wollte widersprechen, doch er kam ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sprach einfach weiter.

„Und du bist nervös, wenn ich in deiner Nähe bin." 

Er sah sie triumphierend an. Hermine wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Er hatte alles bemerkt. Aber sie konnte ihm nicht erzählen, wieso sie in seiner Nähe so nervös war. Was sollte sie denn auch sagen? ‚Du bist der Vater meines ungeborenen Kindes. Ja, ich habe dich angelogen. Und ach ja, die Erinnerungen sind so intensiv und ich genieße sie.' 

Er stand nur einen halben Meter vor ihr und sah auf sie herunter.

'Er mag es nur dich zu verunsichern', redete sie sich ein. 

„Antworten, Granger."

„Ich habe sie in meiner Hosentasche gefunden", sagte Hermine so leise, dass Malfoy es sicher nicht gehört hätte, hätte er ihr nicht so nahe gestanden. „In der Hose, die ich auf der Party vor drei Wochen anhatte." 

Plötzlich fing sie sich wieder und schubste ihn hart zurück. 

„Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Malfoy", knurrte Hermine. Sie sah ihn nicht an, starrte auf seine lockere silber-grüne Krawatte, die genau auf ihrer Augenhöhe war. Doch er trat wieder nach vorne und lies sich nicht aufhalten. Sie wich zurück bis sie die kalte Pforte in ihrem Rücken spürte. Sein Mund war vielleicht eine handbreit entfernt. 

„Aber es ist mein Spiel, Granger", sagte Malfoy. „Mein Spiel und meine Regeln." 

Sie wagte einen Blick zu ihm. Kurz erwiderte er diesen, plötzlich umspielte ein Grinsen seine Lippen. Und dann verschwand er durch die Tür und lies Hermine alleine zurück. Wie schon so oft, verwirrt und verloren und nicht fähig einen klaren Gedanken zu sammeln.


	9. Chapter 9

**°°KAPITEL 9°°**

Willkommen neues Leben, ich bereue dich jetzt schon

„Dort waren tausende Dinge auf turmhohen Stapeln gelagert?", flüsterte Harry, während er seine blaue Ratte, die gerade hoffnungsvoll flüchten wollte, an ihrem Schwanz festhielt.

„Malfoy könnte dort alles Mögliche machen!", jammerte Ron. „Herauszufinden was er da treibt ist unmöglich."

„Und du bist sicher, dass er dich nicht gesehen hat?", fragte Harry weiterhin an Hermine gewandt.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe-"

„Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, würden Sie bitte Ihre privaten Gespräche auf die Pausen verlegen!", keifte McGonagall. „Und, Miss Granger, könnten Sie bitte Mr. Weasley helfen?"

„Natürlich Professor", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich habe nur durch einen Spalt hineinspähen können", fuhr sie im Flüsterton an Harry und Ron gewandt fort. „Ich war schnell da und die Tür war noch nicht verschwunden. Ich konnte- Um Himmels Willen, Ron!"

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes brachte sie Rons Ratte, die laut quiekend im Kreis lief und anstatt Fell von einer wachsartigen blauen Haut überzogen war, zum Schweigen.

„Ich konnte nicht all zu viel sehen, nur diese Berge aus Büchern und anderen Gegenständen."

Hermine wandte sich ihrer blauen Kerze zu, die sie mit einem Schlenker wieder zu einer braunen Ratte zurück verwandelte.

„Hermine, du musst vorsichtiger sein. Er hätte alles mit dir anstellen können", meinte Ron.

Am darauffolgenden Donnerstag arbeitete Hermine ihre Hausaufgaben ab. Der Schultag war vorbei und die meisten Schüler hatten sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgezogen. Die ganze _Sache_ mit Malfoy hatte sie so sehr in Beschlag genommen, dass sie teilweise ihre Hausaufgaben vernachlässigt hatte, was sie jetzt nachholen würde. Malfoy würde ihr nicht auch noch ihr Schuljahreszeugnis versauen.

Hermine hatte sich in der Bibliothek niedergelassen, die bis auf sie und Madam Pince vollkommen leer war. Die Bibliothekarin wuselte zwischen den Regalreihen umher, legte Bücher an ihre vorhergesehen Plätze und rückte Tische und Stühle zurecht. Hermine schrieb an einem Aufsatz für Slughorn mit der Überschrift: Trunk des Friedens. Innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde hatte Hermine die Hälfte des Pergaments gefüllt, da hörte sie, wie sich jemand auf dem Stuhl ihr gegenüber nieder lies.

Sie sah hoch. „Wer verfolgt jetzt wen?"

„Ich musste mit dir reden", sagte Malfoy mit einem Ton, der sie erahnen lies, dass er dieses Gespräch nicht gerade herbeigesehnt hatte. „Wegen den letzten Wochen."

„Zu schade!", erwiderte Hermine genervt und wandte sich wieder ihrem Pergament zu „Aber ich habe zu tun."

„Nun ja, dann muss das halt warten, denn ich habe keine Lust dir durch das gesamte Schloss nachzurennen, bis du endlich mal Zeit für mich hast."

„Ich denke, das könnte tatsächlich auf dich zu kommen, ich möchte nämlich nicht mir dir reden."

„Bist du schlecht gelaunt, Granger?", feixte Malfoy. „So unfreundlich kennen wir dich doch gar nicht."

„Ich bin nicht schlecht gelaunt. Ich mag dich einfach nicht." Hermine klappte das Buch zu und rollte das Pergament zusammen. „Und deshalb brauchen wir auch nicht reden."

„Ich muss einfach sicher gehen, dass du niemanden von uns erzählst", sagte er und lief hinter ihr durch die verlassenen Regalreihen während sie das Buch an seinen Platz zurückstellte.

„Weißt du Malfoy, es gibt kein _uns_", sagte Hermine in einem gleichgültigen Ton. „Und nein, ich werde niemanden von unserer kleinen Privatparty erzählen. Ich bin schließlich nicht geisteskrank."

Hermine kehrte zurück zu dem Tisch, an dem sie gesessen hatte und warf sich ihre Tasche über die Schulter.

„Nun ja, was das angeht würde ich mich ungern festlegen, aber-", fing Malfoy an doch Hermine unterbrach ihn.

„Und ein bisschen Anteil an der Geheimhaltung dieser Nacht könntest du gleich mal beitragen, indem du aufhörst irgendwelchen bescheuerten Bemerkungen vor Harry und Ron zu machen."

„Angst, dass sie es nicht verstehen und dich sitzen lassen würden?", grinste er.

„War ja klar, dass die Zerstörung von tiefen Freundschaften in dir ein Glücksgefühl ausbreitet, Malfoy! Nein, natürlich würden sie es nicht verstehen", fauchte Hermine. „Was glaubst du würden sie mit mir machen, wenn sie herausfinden würden, dass ich mit ihrem größten Schulfeind seit der ersten Klasse, rumgemacht habe und _fast _schwanger geworden bin. Aber was viel interessanter, oder in deinem Fall, unangenehmer, ist, ist die Frage, was sie mit dir machen würden…" Sie sah mit großem Vergnügen, dass er etwas ängstlich aussah. „Aber", fuhr sie fort. „Ich weiß eigentlich, dass du nichts sagen wirst. Dazu bist du dir doch viel zu wichtig." 

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu, doch auf halben Weg zur Tür, wandte sie sich ihm noch einmal zu.

„Woher wusstest du, wo du mich findest?", fragte sie.

„Du bist die Einzige, der ich zutrauen würde, so spät abends, kurz vor der Sperrstunde, noch in der Bücherei zu sitzen und zu büffeln", sagte er nüchtern.

„Bilde dir bloß nicht ein du würdest mich kennen. Ich bin nicht unsicher. Die letzten Jahre haben mich stark gemacht und der Krieg wird es auch tun. Ich bin schon längst kein Kind mehr."

Sie wusste, dass er etwas sagen wollte aber sie schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Du kannst mich beleidigen oder verletzen aber ich werde bei deinem Spiel nicht mitmachen."

Sie drehte sich um und ging weg. Als sie hörte, wie Malfoy hinter ihr lachte, beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, um so viel Meter wie möglich zwischen ihn und sie zu legen. Sie wollte einfach nur weg von ihm. 

Das war das letzte Mal, dass sie ihn für eine Weile sehen sollte. Anstatt in den Osterferien in Hogwarts zu bleiben, so wie es die meisten Schüler taten, fuhr Hermine am ersten Ferientag mit dem Hogwarts-Express nach Hause. Sie war jetzt in ihrer siebten Woche und da gaben ihr die Ferien eine einzigartige Möglichkeit für ein paar Tage zu verschwinden, um ein Muggelkrankenhaus aufzusuchen. Auch wenn es für sie, als sechzehnjähriges Mädchen, furchtbar unangenehm war, so durfte sie ihre Erstuntersuchung nicht verpassen.

Als ihre Eltern sie am Bahnhof Kings Cross abholten, stellten sie keine Fragen. Hermine wusste, dass diese Zurückhaltung verschwinden würde, sobald sie ihren Fuß über die Türschwelle setzten würde. Kaum hatte ihr Vater ihren Koffer auf dem Holzparkett des Flures abgestellt und ihre Mutter ihren Mantel an einen Haken an der Wand gehängt, drehten sie sich mit erwartungsvollen Blicken ihrer Tochter zu.

Die Schwangerschaft ihren Eltern zu beichten war eine Unannehmlichkeit, die sich nicht vermeiden ließ. Irgendwem musste sie es erzählen und ihre Eltern, welche sie, bis auf ein paar Wochen, das ganze Jahr nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde, schienen dafür ziemlich geeignete Kandidaten zu sein. Und ein Kind konnte sie zudem schlecht vor ihnen verstecken. Was sollte sie auch sagen, wenn sie mit einem dicken Bauch bei ihnen ankommen würde. Dass sie ein bisschen zu herzhaft bei den Festessen in der großen Halle reingehauen hatte? Und das Baby wäre nur eine Babybornpuppe mit ein paar Spezialfunktionen wie eine mehrmals täglich volle Windel.

Nur gab es bei ihren gesamten, zugegeben sehr oberflächlich überdachten, Überlegungen einen Haken: Sie waren Eltern. Und Hermine war sechzehn. Und schwanger! Aber wie schon gesagt, früher oder später kam es sowieso heraus, wieso also nicht früher?

Hermine bugsierte ihre verwirrten Eltern in das Wohnzimmer und platzierte sie auf der Couch. Doch als sie in die erwartungsvollen Augen ihrer Mutter und ihres Vater sah, konnte sie ihre gesamte eingeübte Rede nicht über die Lippen bringen. Stattdessen seufzte sie einmal theatralisch und brachte anschließend hervor, dass sie schwanger war. Im selben Satz fügte sie hinzu, dass sie kein Mitleid wollte und elterliche Unterstützung dringend nötig hatte. Aber als sie ihre Eltern ansah, ihr Vater bleich wie eine Leiche, ihre Mutter mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als würde sie sich gleich von einer Brücke stürzten müssen, sah sie ein, dass sie von Mitleid höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso nicht viel sehen würde.

Als ihr Vater aufstand, fragte sie sich, ob er sie einsperren würde und ob ihr Zimmerfenster zu hoch war, als dass man hinaus springen konnte, doch dann lies er sich wieder kraftlos auf das Sofa fallen. 

Nachdem die erste Verwirrung abgeflaut war, zeichnete sich tatsächlich Zorn auf den Gesichtern ihrer Eltern ab. Während ihre Mutter immer wieder sagte: „Wie kann das nur wahr sein? Das Kind ist verloren!" und Hermine sich nicht ganz sicher war, welches Kind sie denn nun meinte, fing ihr Vater mit der schon erwarteten moralischen Rede an.

„Hermine! Du warst doch sonst immer so verantwortungsvoll, schon als kleines Kind. Wie konnte ausgerechnet dir, ich meine _dir_, so etwas passieren!"

Wie das passieren konnte? Ja, dachte sie, das frage ich mich seit verdammten 32 Tagen.

„Deine Mutter und ich haben uns immer sehr um deine Erziehung bemüht, wir haben immer unser Bestes gegeben, dich auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen."

Die _wir-haben-alles-für-dich-getan-Tour_. Die _es-ist-alles-deine-Schuld,-fühl-dich-schlecht-Masche_. Nicht oft musste Hermine solche Gespräche durchstehen, aber ihr Vater war sehr durchschaubar. Es lief immer gleich ab. Kurz sah er aus dem Fenster, als würde er versuchen seine Gedanken zu sammeln. Verzweifelt griff sie nach dem letzten Ausweg, der ihr noch blieb. Ihre Augen wurden wässrig, ihre Stimmer brüchig und dann vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und schluchzte, dass sie wüsste, wie falsch alles gewesen war und dass sie ja schon genug Strafe hatte durch das _Ding _in ihr. Ihre Eltern waren viel zu liebenswerte Menschen, als dass sie weiterhin mit ihr schimpfen konnten. Die Fragen würden später alle noch kommen, und Hermine musste sich einen effektiven Weg ausdenken, die meisten davon zu umgehen, aber jetzt begnügte sie sich damit auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, in eine warme Decke gekuschelt und mit einer Mutter, die ihre Hand hielt und mit einem Vater, der ihr liebevoll den Kopf tätschelte.

Am nächsten Tag, es war der Abend vor der Untersuchung, sprach ihre Mutter das Thema an, über welches Hermine die letzten Tage konsequent geschwiegen hatte. Die Fragen. Das waren sie. Und plötzlich fing Hermine an zu reden. Sie hatte zu lange über alles geschwiegen. So viele Wochen hatte sie einfach jeden belogen. So viele Wochen hatte sich alles in ihr angestaut. Sie erzählte von der Nacht, an die sie sich nicht mehr erinnerte. Sie erzählte von dem Jungen, den sie angelogen hatte, auch wenn sie peinlich genau darauf achtete nie seinen Namen zu erwähnen, denn dafür hatte sie schon zu viel Schlechtes von ihm in diesem Hause erzählt. (Das Tattoo erwähnte Hermine nicht, denn ob magisch oder nicht, ein Tattoo war ein Tattoo.)

Die Untersuchung am nächsten Morgen verlief ohne Komplikationen. Blut abnehmen. Urintest. Alles in Ordnung. Ihre Frauenärztin hatte sie etwas skeptisch angesehen, doch es war ihr Job sie zu untersuchen und nicht unangebrachten Fragen zu stellen. So würde es Hermine wahrscheinlich nächstes Jahr mit jedem gehen. Ihre Jugend war wohl damit beendet. Ein für alle Mal und sie würde sie nicht mehr zurückbekommen.

Hermine hätte sich am liebsten für immer zu Hause verkrochen, wo, wie es schien, jeder sie verstand und sie niemanden anlügen musste. Aber leider vergingen die Ferien viel zu schnell und am 6. April packte ihr Vater ihren Koffer in das Auto. Da es Sonntag war, waren kaum Autos auf den Straßen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, wünschte sich Hermine, dass ein riesiges Verkehrschaos einen Stau von Brigthton durch London bis zum Bahnhof King's Cross bewirken würde. Aber dann saß sie wieder in dem Zug und die Landschaft von Schottland raste an ihr vorbei.

Die nächsten neun Stunden vergingen viel zu schnell. Hermine starrte aus dem Fenster, auf die vorbeirauschenden Büsche und Bäume, Berge und Felder und verfluchte sie dafür, dass sie so schnell an ihr vorbeirasten. Es war, als würde sie durch einen Staubsauger wieder in die Realität gezogen werden und sie hielt sich mit ihrer gesamten Kraft im Inneren des Staubsaugers fest, wo sie so geschützt und sicher vor der Realität war, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine Chance haben würde und so lies sie los, wurde aufgesaugt und stieg aus dem Hogwarts-Express aus.

Nicht viele Schüler waren über die Ferien nach Hause gefahren. Der Zug war beinahe leer gewesen und jetzt im Dunkeln auf den Bahngleisen, auf denen schließlich nur noch sie zurückblieb, hatte sie furchtbare Angst. Sie wollte einfach wieder in den Zug steigen und zurück nach London fahren. Hermine wollte nicht alleine auf diesem, von Rauchschwaden der roten Dampflok umgebenen, Gleis stehen und sie wollte auch nicht in die große Halle gehen, in der ihre Freunde auf sie warteten, die sie belügen und betrügen musste.

In einer der Kutschen, die nur von ihr und zwei jüngeren Schülern besetzt war, fuhr Hermine zu dem Schloss und durchquerte die Eingangshalle. Mit zitternden Knien betrat sie die große Halle, gesellte sich zu ihren Freunden, die sie freudestrahlend begrüßten, und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Das Spiel begann von neuen und es würde irgendwann zu Ende gehen. Ohne Zweifel, mit ihr als Verliererin.


	10. Chapter 10

**°°KAPITEL 10°°**

Wenn einem bewusst wird, dass das alte Leben fort ist

…_und wenn ihr dann in vielen Jahren sterbend in eurem Bett liegt, wärt ihr dann nicht bereit jede Stunde einzutauschen von heute bis auf jenen Tag, um einmal nur, ein einziges Mal nur wieder hier stehen zu dürfen, um unseren Feinden_ _zuzurufen: "Ja sie mögen uns das Leben_ _nehmen, aber niemals nehmen sie uns – unsere Freiheit!"  
_  
_William Wallace_

Draco Malfoy war ihr zuerst nicht besonders aufgefallen. Nicht in den Gängen, nicht im Unterricht, nicht beim Essen. Vielleicht hatte sie gemieden ihn mit ihren Augen zu suchen. Aber heute, ein paar Tage nach ihrer Ankunft, sah sie ihn am Slytherintisch sitzen und es nahm ihr den Atem. In der einen Woche ihrer Abwesenheit hatte sich sein Äußerliches unglaublich verändert. Die Augenringe waren bis zu dem Gryffindortisch zu sehen. Er sah müde aus, hatte den Kopf gelangweilt auf seine Hand gestützt und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen.

Während Hermine eine Kartoffel in der Bratensoße hin und her schob, spekulierte sie, was passiert war. Hatte er sich mit seinen Freunden in die Haare bekommen? War er nicht mehr der große Anführer unter ihnen? Hatte er Schwierigkeiten mit der Schule? Oder mit seinen Eltern? Oder… hatte es vielleicht mit dem angeblichen Auftrag, mit dem Harry sie seit Wochen nicht in Ruhe lassen wollte, zu tun? Hermine beschloss, diesen Gedanken erst einmal zur Seite zu schieben. Sie bekam Bauchschmerzen wenn sie erwog, zu was Draco Malfoy alles fähig war.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer, nun ziemlich vermatschten, Kartoffel zu. Während sie die, mit dem Püree beladene, Gabel zu ihrem Mund führte, hielt sie plötzlich auf halben Weg inne. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Reflexartig sah sie von ihrem Teller auf und sah zum Slytherintisch.

Da saß er.

Immer noch den Kopf auf einer Hand aufgestützt und mit der anderen seine leere Gabel haltend, die eine große Unordnung auf seinem vollen Teller hinterlassen hatte. Während sein Blick auf ihr ruhte, lächelte er nicht. Er sah sie nicht einmal herablassend an, gelangweilt oder wütend. Er blickte ihr einfach nur ungeniert in die Augen. Hastig schloss Hermine ihren Mund, der immer noch in Erwartung des Essens offen gestanden hatte.

Während sie überlegte, wie sie ihren inneren Willen umgehen, aufstehen und aus der Halle fliehen konnte, passierte es: Ein leichtes ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Wirklich nicht stark, aber trotzdem da.  
Der Augen stark bewusst, die immer noch auf ihr ruhten, wagte sie es nicht, ihre Hand auf ihren, noch flachen, Bauch zu legen. Das Baby, das sie, trotz seines Vaters, jetzt schon über alles liebte, hatte sie aus dem Bann des Slytherin gezogen und sie wandte ihren Blick auf ihren Unterleib. Es war, als könnte sie das Kind durch den Stoff und die Haut sehen. Wahrscheinlich war es noch nicht einmal größer als der Fingernagel ihres Daumens. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Den Jungen in ihrem Rücken vollkommen vergessen, der als Vater unterbewusst einen großen Anteil ihres Glücksgefühles ausmachte, drehte sie sich wieder ihrer Kartoffel zu und beförderte sie endlich mit einer schnellen Bewegung in ihren Mund.

An diesem Abend blieb sie noch lange wach. Harry, Ron und Ginny erzählten von ihren Ferien in Hogwarts und Hermine erzählte von ihren. Obwohl sie meinte, dass das Wort _lügen_ in diesem Falle angebrachter war.

Die nächste Woche verging und Hermine realisierte, wie viel sie bei ihren Eltern zu Hause herumgesessen hatte. Hier in der Schule, wo sie die ganze Zeit von Klassenzimmer zu Klassenzimmer hechtete, tagsüber von vielen lauten Schülern umgeben war und abends lernen musste, war sie oft schlapp und müde. Dennoch vermutete sie, dass es weniger an dem Trubel des alltäglichen Lebens, sondern mehr an dem Trubel in der Schwangerschaft lag, in der sie mittlerweile in ihrer achten Schwangerschaftswoche angelangt war.

An dem ersten Wochenende nach den Ferien, das sie größtenteils mit Lernen verbrachte, war sie dann trotzdem entspannter. Die anstrengende Schulwoche war erst einmal vorbei und Harry, Ron und Hermine ließen sich am See nieder, damit das Lernen etwas angenehmer sein würde. Es war schön nach einem langen Winter die warme Aprilsonne auf das Gesicht scheinen zu lassen. Sie verbrachten so viel Zeit wie möglich draußen, denn dieses schöne Wetter würde nicht lange anhalten. Sicher lauerten hinter den nahen Bergen schon die nächsten grauen Wolken, die nur darauf warteten, die Sonne wieder zu verdrängen um sich wieder über das Land zu verbreiten und jedem mit ihrem Regen miese Laune zu bereiten.

Mit den Heften auf dem Schoß und den Büchern neben sich auf dem Boden fand man viele Schüler um den See herum verteilt. Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen nahe dem Wasser, das leicht plätscherte und dennoch keine freundliche oder einladende Farbe hatte. Der See war, wie immer, von einem sehr dunklen Blau, sodass man nur erahnen konnte, was sich auf dem Grund abspielte. Und nachdem Harry bei dem Trimagischen Tunier, davon einen kleinen Vorgeschmack bekommen hatte, war Hermine nicht sehr wild darauf in dem Wasser ein paar Bahnen zu drehen. Mit einem Schmerzen in der Magengegend erinnerte sie sich an ihr viertes Schuljahr, in dem sie einfach ein Teenager hatte sein dürfen. Die einzigen Sorgen war, dass sie das Schuljahr nicht mit einem guten Notendurchschnitt abschloss. Das etwas jüngere Gesicht von Malfoy schob sich in ihre Erinnerungen. Hätte man ihr damals gesagt, dass sie mit diesem Jungen im Bett landen würde, hätte sie nur laut gelacht. Diese Vorstellung, allein der Gedanke, war damals so abwegig gewesen. Das war er auch jetzt noch, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er nicht mehr nur der arrogante und idiotische Junge aus ihrem Jahrgang war, sondern ihre Vergangenheit. Ihre Gegenwart.

„Glaubt ihr Fred und George würden mir einen Trank erfinden, der die Wirkung vom Imperiusfluch imitiert?", stöhnte Ron nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens „Ich würde es auch nur bei McGonnagall anwenden."

„Oder ein bisschen davon unter Snape's morgendliche Waffeln rühren", warf Harry ein.

Ron fuhr fort: „Ich würde den Lehrer nur das Bedürfnis nehmen uns bei diesem schönen Wetter mit Hausaufgaben zu untergraben. Wie sollen wir da denn noch was von der Sonne sehen? Dieser Berg von Hausaufgaben ist doch unmenschlich!"

Hermine lächelte. Doch gerade als sie sich umdrehte um nach einem Buch aus ihrer Tasche zu greifen, stöhnte sie genervt auf.

„Mist", seufzte sie. „Ich habe mein Arithmantik Buch in meinem Zimmer vergessen."

„Kein Problem!", meinte Ron und griff eifrig nach seinem Zauberstab. „Ich zaubere es dir her!"

Hermine winkte ab. „Was würde Filch sagen, wenn er in den Korridoren auf ein fliegendes Buch stoßen würde? Selbst bei einem Buch, das alleine durch das Schloss streift, wird er nicht geizig mit der Verteilung von Strafen umgehen und das fällt wiederum auf dich." 

Sie rappelte sich mühsam von dem Boden auf. 

„Ich hole es schnell!" 

Ron und Harry warfen ihr verzweifelte Blicke zu. 

„Ich beeile mich!", versprach sie lachend und verschwand.

In dem Schloss war es kühler als draußen. Als sie die Eingangshalle durchquerte, fröstelte sie. Sie war noch nicht ganz an der großen Steintreppe angelangt, die in die oberen Stockwerke führte, da sah sie eine Gestalt durch die Halle vor ihr hasten. Malfoy sah gehetzt aus und schaute sich immer wieder unruhig um. Leise folgte Hermine ihm. War er wieder auf dem Weg zu dem Raum der Wünsche? Alles, was Harry ihr über die Aufgabe und das Dunkle Mal erzählt hatte, hatte Hermine für schlicht unmöglich gehalten. Anders gesagt: sie konnte Harry schlecht sagen, dass sie ganz sicher wusste, dass auf seinem Arm nicht das Dunkle Mal gebrannt wurde, da sie ihn in Unterwäsche gesehen hatte.

Malfoy hatte schon die ersten Stufen der Treppe erklommen, da blieb er plötzlich stehen und drehte sich zu Hermine um. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er sie an.

„Granger", sagte er und es klang eher schwach als höhnisch. „Womit habe ich deine nervtötende Neugier verdient? Ich fände es wirklich angebrachter, wenn du endlich aufhören würdest mit wie ein Hund nachzulaufen."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man in ein von Arroganz so überlaufendes Gefäß noch etwas dazugeben kann", meinte Hermine giftig, wütend darüber, dass er sie durchschaut hatte.

„Dazugeben kann man immer, Granger", meinte er nüchtern. „Was du damit anfängst ist die Frage. Und du solltest deinen überflüssige Neugier nicht dazu benutzen mir auf die Nerven zu gehen."

„Mein Gemeinschaftsraum liegt nun einmal im siebten Stock und ob es dir passt oder nicht, ich muss diese Treppen hoch."

„Und wieso schleichst du dann hinter mir her, als wärst du irgendein Auror auf der Suche nach Todessern?" Sie schluckte. Verdammt. Spontan beschloss sie das Thema zu wechseln

„Wo wir eben bei dem Thema Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Deiner-" sie zeigte in die Richtung der Kerker. „-liegt dort hinten. Was führt dich in der Mittagspause in die oberen Stockwerke?" Er antwortete nicht „In den siebten Stock vielleicht?" fügte sie nüchtern hinzu.

Malfoy ging die paar Treppenstufen, die er schon hinter sich gebracht hatte, wieder hinunter.

„Rede nicht von Dingen, von denen du keine Ahnung hast", zischte er und seine Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Unterton an.

„Von denen _ich_ keine Ahnung habe, oder Harry?", fragte sie und blickte ihm ohne zu blinzeln in die Augen.

„Du!", spuckte er ihr entgegen. „Ich weiß nicht was ihr glaubt über mich zu wissen, aber es geht euch, besonders dich, nichts an. Und wie ich glaubte dir klar gemacht zu haben, möchte ich nicht, dass du irgendein überflüssiges Wort mit mir sprichst."

Sie sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. Von dem Jungen aus der großen Halle, der sie vor ein paar Tagen angestarrt hatte, war nichts mehr zu sehen.

„Malfoy, du explodierst ja gleich."

„Verdammt Granger, ich wäre nicht so furchtbar wütend, wenn du mich endlich in Ruhe lassen würdest."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Immer die gleiche Leier. Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich will alleine bleiben. Ich bin ein unnahbarer, arroganter Eisklotz. War nicht irgendwo der Junge aus der Nacht? Der Junge, dessen Hände zart über ihren Körper gefahren waren?

„Lass dich doch mal gehen", meinte sie leise. „Vor was auch immer du davonläufst, dein zwanghafter Zorn wird es nicht abschütteln. Dein Leben wird immer noch da sein, das wartet schon." Dann drehte sie sich kopfschüttelnd um und wollte davon gehen, doch schon als sie die Hand auf ihrem Oberarm spürte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie er ihre Worte verstanden haben musste. Er zog sie in die Dunkelheit und Hermine, die erschrocken aufquiekte, glaubte den Besenschrank von ihrem dritten Jahr wiederzuerkennen, in dem sie sich mit Harry und dem Zeitumkehrer versteckt hatte.

Sie konnte nichts sehen. Der Besenschrank war winzig und sie spürte Malfoys Atem vor sich. Hier in der Dunkelheit war es so viel leichter loszulassen. Sie konnten sich beleidigen, sich aus dem Weg gehen und sich hassen, doch hier drinnen war es bloß ihre Anwesenheit und keine Realität. Und deshalb konnten sie es auch tun. Hermine stellte sich langsam auf ihre Zehenspitzen und kam mit ihrem Gesicht dem Malfoys näher. Etwa auf halbem Wege traf sie auf sein Gesicht und als sich ihre Lippen berührten, war es etwas vollkommen Unerwartetes. Es war definitiv nicht Malfoy, den sie hier küsste, denn Malfoy würde sie niemals auch nur anfassen. Es war Draco, der seine Arme um ihren Oberkörper geschlungen hatte und sie zu sich hinzog. Und es war definitiv nicht Granger die sich gierig nach mehr zu ihm hinlehnte. Doch sie war sich nicht sicher ob es Hermine war. Würde Hermine es wagen einen völlig Fremden in einer dunklen Kammer zu küssen? Aber war er denn fremd? Wäre da nicht diese Nacht gewesen, dann hätte sie sich in etwas vollkommen Unbekanntes gestürzt. Das Gefühl seiner Lippen und seiner Hände müsste ihr doch eigentlich bekannt vorkommen, sie taten es aber nicht.

Hermine machte einen Schritt nach vorne und drückte ihn gegen ein Regal. Malfoy fuhr mit seinen Händen unter ihr Shirt und zog es ihr über den Kopf. Er lies es achtlos in die Dunkelheit unter ihr fallen. Hermine löste ihre Lippen von ihm. Langsam hatten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und sie konnte ein paar Umrisse erkennen. Mit ihrer Hand fuhr sie an sein Hemd und begann die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Doch plötzlich, und Hermine hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wieso, schubste er sie nach hinten, sodass sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr taumelte. Es lag eine Spannung zwischen ihnen, mit so viel Misstrauen und Unsicherheit getränkt, dass man sie schon zu sehen glaubte. Während Hermine schwer atmend in seine Richtung starrte, spürte sie einen Kloß in ihrem Hals aufkommen.

Sie glaubte zu sehen, wie er den Kopf senkte. Plötzlich bewegte er sich und die Dunkelheit wurde durchbrochen, als er die Tür aufriss und hinausstürmte. Ohne ein Wort. Einfach weg.

Hermine starrte auf den Lichtstrahl, der durch die halb geöffnete Tür in den kleinen Raum schien und die sonst verborgenen Staubpartikel sichtbar machte. Dann ließ sie sich langsam an der Wand hinunter gleiten und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Ihr Schluchzen hörte Malfoy schon nicht mehr, als er die Steintreppe zu dem siebten Stock hoch hetzte.


	11. Chapter 11

**°°KAPITEL 11°°**

Aus Fehlern lernt man nicht

Hermines Finger glitt über die Buchrücken. Betont gleichgültig schlenderte sie zwischen den Regalreihen entlang, zog hin und wieder ein Buch heraus, blätterte darin und stellte es wieder an seinen Platz zurück. In Wirklichkeit fing ihr Herz immer wieder an schnell zu klopfen, wenn sie glaubte, endlich einen Hinweis gefunden zu haben.

Es war Sonntag und Harry hatte seine Quidditchmannschaft zusammengerufen, um bei dem guten Wetter ein besonders intensives Training einzuschieben. Bis auf Madam Pince, Hermine und ein paar vereinzelten Schülern, war die Bibliothek verlassen. Trotzdem fühlte Hermine sich beobachtet. Niemand sollte herausfinden nach was sie so dringend suchte.

Gerade war sie wieder stehen geblieben und musterte ein Buch namens:

_Die dunklen Künste durch die Jahrhunderte - Alte Flüche und ihre Auswirkungen_

Hermine nahm es an sich und positionierte neben dem immer größer werdenden Stapel auf einem nahe liegendem Tisch. Nachdem sie einen Blick über ihre Schulter geworfen hatte, fing sie an in dem Buch zu blättern. Sie war sich sicher, dass es sich um einen alten Fluch handeln musste. In den Büchern über moderne Magie hatte sie nicht eine Zeile über magische Tattoos gefunden. Über das dunkle Mal stand stets eine kurz und knappe Definition wie z.B:

_Das dunkle Mal benutzte einer der mächtigsten Magier namens Lord Voldemort im 20 Jahrhundert um seine Anhänger zu markieren. Es erscheint als Totenschädel und einer umwindenden Schlange auf dem linken Unterarm der so genannten Todesser. Der verwendete Zauber bleibt bis heute unbekannt_.

Sie beugte sich wieder über ihren Zettel, strich ein paar Zeilen durch und schrieb mit ihrer engen Schrift etwas darüber. Sie konnte nur spekulieren und raten aber sie wollte dieses Tattoo von ihrer Haut bekommen und dafür würde sie alles tun, selbst sich selber als Versuchskaninchen bereitstellen.

Gedankenverloren strich sie mit einem Finger über ihr Schulterblatt, dort, wo das kleine schwarze Bild unter ihrem Schulumhang versteckt war. Den ganzen Morgen, den gesamten Mittag, sowie den Nachmittag und nun auch die Hälfte des Abends war sie in der Bibliothek umher gerannt und hatte das Pergament voll gekritzelt. Und jetzt, wo es langsam zu dämmern anfing, glaubte sie, endlich etwas Nützliches aufs Papier gebracht zu haben. Sie hatte einen Zauber entwickelt, zusammengestellt aus verschiedenen anderen Zauberformeln und einer Menge Gerate, der ihr erlauben sollte, das fürchterliche Mal endgültig von ihrer Haut zu verbannen. Umrandet und fett unterstrichen stach die Zauberformel zwischen den Kritzeleien deutlich hervor: _abscondore velarius_

Sie war sich überhaupt nicht sicher. Noch nie zuvor, hatte sie sich selber einen Zauber zusammengestellt und was dieser Erstversuch hier anstellen konnte, war Hermine bewusst. Auch wenn sie keine Lust hatte später mit einer weggebrannten oder verkohlten Schulter in den Krankenflügel eingeliefert zu werden, musste sie es einfach ausprobieren. Es war ihre einzige Chance.

Hastig verstaute sie die Bücher wieder an ihren Plätzen, versteckte das Stück Pergament in dem untersten Winkel ihrer Tasche und verließ die Bibliothek.

Wie automatisch lief sie zu der Toilette, in der sie ihren Schwangerschaftstest gemacht hatte. Ohne die warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die an einem freundlichen Tag durch die Fenster schienen, sah der Raum nur noch heruntergekommen aus. Vor dem Spiegel streifte sie sich ihren Schulumhang und ihre Bluse ab. Hermine atmete einmal tief und Luft und sprach die Zauberformel, ohne auch nur einen letzten überflüssigen Blick auf das furchtbare Bild zu werfen. Einige Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts. Zu Hermines großer Begeisterung, hörte die Schlage auf sich zu bewegen. Doch wie damals, als sie versucht hatte, sie mit Puder zu bedecken, zischte sie Hermine im Spiegel gefährlich an und fuhr ihre Spur um die Löwin ruhig fort.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als ihr auffiel, dass jemand sie durch den Spiegel beobachtete. Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen, als sie ihn erkannte. Sie hatte ihn seit dem, ihr höchst unangenehmen, Kuss in dem (klischeehaften) Besenschrank nicht mehr gesehen. Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit hatte sie ihrem neuen _Projekt_ gewidmet.

„Malfoy, das hier", sie zeigte auf ihre Umgebung „ist eine Mädchentoilette und damit für männliche Wesen nicht gestattet."

Hastig zog sie ihre Bluse wieder an und warf sich ihren Schulumhang über. Malfoy lachte auf.

„Schämst du dich etwa, ohne Oberteil vor mir zu stehen? Bei unserer _Vorgeschichte_?"

Er lachte noch einmal laut auf, dann verschwand er.

‚Okay. Wir tun also so, als wäre nichts passiert', dachte Hermine. Und so widmete sie sich, Malfoy außer Acht lassend, wieder ihrem aktuellsten Problem. Das Mal auf ihrem Rücken. Etwas hatte an dem Zauber nicht gestimmt. Etwas war falsch gewesen. Der Zauber hatte das Mal nicht angreifen können, es hatte dies nicht zugelassen. Sie musste irgendwie an den Kern des Bildes herankommen, es von innen aus zerstören. Doch um den Kern zu vernichten, brauchte sie die Ausgangsformel. Den Zauber, der ihr dieses furchtbare Bild aufgehalst hatte. Alles führte zu einer Schlussfolgerung: Sie musste wissen, was genau passiert war. Um sich endlich von diesem Tattoo zu entledigen, aber auch weil sie das Gefühl nicht mehr aushielt, dass sie seit dem Morgen nach der Party drängte: Dass etwas fehlte. Und sie konnte nicht ruhen, bis sie nicht herausgefunden hatte, was es war.

Der Mittwoch und der darauf folgende Donnerstag zogen sich in die Länge wie Kaugummi. In den Unterrichtsstunden schrieb Hermine fleißig mit, nach dem Unterricht jedoch ratterte ihr Gehirn weiter und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, um an die Erinnerungen heran zu kommen.

„Hermine!", protestierten Harry und Ron lautstark.

„Nicht jeder kann so klug sein wie du!", meinte Harry.

„Genau, manchmal brauchen wir eben dich und deine weisen Gedankengänge", fügte Ron großzügig hinzu.

„Würdet ihr einmal aufpassen…"

„Dann würden wir die Antworten vermutlich trotzdem nicht wissen!", meinte Ron störrisch.

Hermine seufzte. Dann streckte sie ihre Hände nach Harrys und Rons Aufsätzen aus.

„Dann gebt halt her." Hermine überflog eines der Pergamente. „Harry! Knarle leben doch nicht in Sümpfen. Sie sind wie Igel, sie schlafen im Laub! Das kam in unseren ZAG-Prüfungen in Zaubertränke vor. Ihre Stacheln werden in vielen Zaubertränken benutzt. Das haben wir alles letztes Jahr durchgenommen!"

Eigentlich wunderte es Hermine nicht sonderlich, dass Harry mit den Gedanken woanders war und sich nicht mit der Anwendung von Knarlstacheln beschäftigte. Sie dachte daran, wie er immer, wen er glaubte, niemand würde ihn beobachten, Ginny diese Blicke zuwarf. Diese Blicke, von denen sie sich immer gewünscht hatte, dass Ron sie ihr einmal schenken würde und dann war er mit Lavender zusammengekommen. Und Ginny mit Dean und so sehr Harry es auch zu verstecken versuchte, sein Leiden war nicht zu übersehen.

„Wie sollen wir uns solche Dinge auch merken, wenn Snape uns die ganze Zeit mit Blicken durchbohrt, als würde er uns höchstpersönlich mit den Stacheln von Knarlen aufspießen wollen!", murrte Ron.

„Und außerdem habe ich in Snapes Unterricht nie arbeiten können", fügte Harry hinzu. „Er hasst mich! Und die furchtbaren Okklumentikstunden haben es nicht besser gemacht."

Hermine sah urplötzlich auf. Wäre es nicht möglich, dass sie...

„Genau", meinte Ron, Harry verteidigend „Wenn jemand durchgehend in dein Unterbewusstsein eindringt und sich deine Erinnerungen reinzieht wie irgendein Theaterstück, würde ich in seiner Gegenwart auch nicht mehr an so etwas belangloses wie Zaubertränke denken können."

Doch, das war es! Hermine wandte ihm den Kopf zu.

„Ronald! Zaubertränke sind nicht belanglos….außerdem …muss ich gehen!"  
Hermine stand auf und griff nach ihrer Umhängetasche.

„Hermine!", sagte Harry verzweifelt. „ Mein Aufsatz!"

„MEIN Aufsatz!", fügte Ron fassungslos hinzu. „Du hast ihn dir nicht einmal angesehen."

„Ron, schreib heute einfach mal von Harry ab. Bis auf das Knarl-debakel ist sein Aufsatz eigentlich ganz gut."

Hermine stieg aus dem Portraitloch und rannte die Korridore entlang. Sie hatte noch eine Viertelstunde, dann war der Bibliothek kam sie schlitternd zum stehen. Hastig suchte sie die Reihen ab.

_Okklumentik. Okklumentik. Okklumentik_ .

Ihr Finger flog über die Buchrücken. An einem dicken Wälzer blieb er hängen.

_Das Bewusstsein des Zauberers- Von Legilimentik bis zu Vielsaftdrank_

Sie ging auf die Knie, legte das Buch auf den Boden und fing an heftig darin zu blättern.

_Legilimentik_ _(lat. legere = lesen_ _und mens = Gedanke, Geist)_ _ermöglicht dem Anwendenden in das Bewusstsein und auch das Unterbewusstsein eines Anderen einzudringen. Der zugehörige Zauber_‚_legilimens' ,kann durch einen Schildzauber abgewehrt werden oder durch Okklumentik, wodurch der Angegriffene seinen Geist verschließt. Dieses erfordert jedoch große Anstrengung und Willenskraft. _

Der Text ging noch weiter. Dem Zauber wurde ein gesamtes Kapitel gewidmet. Natürlich hörte Hermine nicht zum ersten Mal von diesem Spruch. Snape hatte letztes Jahr vergeblich versucht Harry Okklumentik beizubringen. Es war nicht angenehm, wenn jemand in dem eigenen Geist herumwühlt. Aber das war die Lösung! Sie musste Legilimentik anwenden, so würde sie an die Erinnerungen herankommen. Wenn der Zauber sogar in die Tiefen des Geistes eintauchte, so würde er sicher die verschollene Nacht finden. Der einzige Haken war, dass sie Legilimentik nicht beherrschte und zu bevor sie zu Snape gehen würde, würde sie sich lieber vom Astronomieturm stürzten. Bei dem Gedanken an Snape, fiel Hermine ein, wie Harry ihr und Ron von einem Gespräch zwischen Malfoy und Snape erzählt hatte, dass er während Slughorns Weihnachtsparty belauscht hatte.  
Snape hatte versucht heraus zu bekommen, was Malfoy vorhatte.

„_Ah … Tante Bellatrix hat Ihnen Okklumentik beigebracht, ich verstehe. Welche Gedanken versuchen Sie vor Ihrem Meister zu verbergen, Draco?"_

Genauso hatte es Harry erzählt. Wort für Wort. Jemand der Okklumentik bis zur Perfektion beherrschte, hatte vielleicht auch Legilimentik erlernt. Wie sie es auch drehte und wendete, sie kam immer auf ihn zurück. Er musste ihr helfen. Er musste in ihren Kopf sehen. Hermine musste Draco Malfoy gewähren in ihrem Geist herumzustochern. Das war definitiv eine Zumutung, aber sie hatte die Wahl zwischen einem Tattoo, Snape und Malfoy. Und auch wenn dass unglaublich klang, Malfoy war da doch das geringere Übel. Welch eine Ironie. Sie wollte die Nacht vergessen und damit abschließen und dafür musste sie sich an sie erinnern. Und ausgerechnet _er_ würde ihr dabei helfen.

„Das ist es!", flüsterte Hermine erleichtert darüber, endlich einen Weg gefunden zu haben.

Es war, als würde eine große Last von ihr abfallen. Endlich war sie sich sicher, dass sie erfahren würde, was in der Nacht tatsächlich passiert war. Doch dieses Triumphgefühl wurde mit einem Schlag zertrümmert.

„Was ist was?"

Hermine, die noch immer auf dem Boden kniete, blickte alarmiert auf.

Malfoy.

Wer sonst.

Hastig schlug sie das Buch zu und rappelte sich von dem Boden auf.

„Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir uns mal wieder _seltsamer _Weise zu gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort befinden?"

„Was heißt hier wieder? Das war das erste Mal!", sagte er und machte eine unschuldige Miene.

„Das ist ein Mal zuviel!", murmelte Hermine doch Malfoy fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ich habe dich nicht verfolgt. Ich habe dich gesucht. Ich muss mit dir reden."

Hermine hatte plötzlich eine Art Déja-vu. Genau das gleiche hatte er am gleichen Ort vor ungefähr drei Wochen zu ihr gesagt. Damals hatte er sie gebeten zu schweigen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du irgendwem von dem erzählst, was letztens in dem Besenschrank _passiert_ ist", brachte er schließlich hervor.

Sie sah ihn genervt an. Damals hatte sie es ihm klar gemacht: sie war nicht wahnsinnig! Niemals würde sie irgendwem von alldem erzählen, wobei ihr ihre eigene Gesundheit mehr am Herzen lag, als die Malfoys.

Hermine schnappte sich ihre Tasche und drehte sich zum Gehen.

„Granger?"

Kurzerhand machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt.

„Benimm dich nicht immer wie ein Kind", keifte sie. „Bring dich einfach nicht in solche Situationen, dann musst du sie auch nicht immer und immer wieder bereuen und unsere, besonders meine, kostbare Zeit damit verschwenden, zu versuchen, deine Fehler zu vertuschen. Denn das wird langsam alt. Und im Nachhinein bringt es auch nichts mehr! _Wir _müssen jetzt halt mit den Folgen leben."

„Granger, bereuen ist vielleicht das falsche Wort."

„Welches wäre dem Herr den angenehmer?", schrie Hermine. „Dass du es verabscheust eine Vergangenheit mit mir zu haben?"

Malfoy ging weiter auf sie zu, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. Hermine blieb dort wo sie war. Sie würde nicht vor ihm zurückweichen. Er sah auf sie hinunter, sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Granger, hör mir doch einmal zu. Bei jedem Lehrer der Schule bekommst du das doch auch so formidabel hin. Ich sagte: bereuen ist vielleicht das falsche Wort."

Hermine sah ihn an und als sie nicht reagierte, senkte er seinen Kopf zu ihr hinunter. Seine Lippen waren nur noch ein paar Zentimeter entfernt, da wurde ihr es klar.

Sein Mund berührte ihren beinahe. Sie hatte nicht vor auszuweichen. Sie streckte sich ihm auch nicht entgegen. Sie wartete auf ihn. Sie wartete auf den Mund, den sie schon so oft geküsst hatte und vor dessen Besitzer sie trotzdem am liebsten weglaufen wollte. Sie dachte gerade, dass sie es nicht mehr aushalten könnte und fragte sich, wo der ganze Raum zwischen ihren Mündern herkam, da hallte eine Stimme von der Tür her.

„Die Bibliothek schließt jetzt!", rief Madam Pince barsch durch den Raum um die restlichen Schüler zu verscheuchen.

Malfoy und sie öffneten die Augen. Versteckt zwischen den Regalreihen, standen sie so nahe beieinander, dass Hermine sich fragte, ob er ihren Herzschlag hören konnte. Sie standen sich so nahe, doch sie berührten sich nicht. Ihre Körper, ja, auch ihre Münder, nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt.  
Ohne ihren Blick abzuwenden, hob sie ihre Tasche auf. Dann drehte sich um und verließ die Bibliothek. Sie ging die Korridore entlang. Malfoy folgte ihr, immer ein paar Schritte hinter dem Mädchen. Sie bog in den Verwandlungskorridor mit der Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher ein. Die erste Klassenzimmertür, die sie erreichte öffnete sie mit einem _Aholomora_ und lies sie offen stehen. Malfoy ging hinter ihr her. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verlieren, trat er auf Hermine zu, die ihre Tasche auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen.

Ihre Lippen prallten gegeneinander. Gleichzeitig öffneten sie ihren Mund. Seine Hände glitten unter ihren Umhang und Hermine zitterte, als seine kalten Finger über ihre nackte Haut fuhren. Sie hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und ihre Hände in seinem Haar vergraben, während er mit Händen über ihre nackte Taille strich und nach oben wanderte. Er löste seine Lippen von den ihren und küsste ihren Hals, saugte sich in der Kuhle zwischen Schulter und Hals fest, während seine Finger immer noch unaufhaltsam weiter fuhren. Währenddessen strich Hermine mit ihren Händen über seinen Oberkörper. Ihre Finger wanderten unter seinen Umhang. Sie konnte nicht genug von ihm kriegen. Ihr Kopf wanderte wieder nach oben und ihr Mund suchte nach den Lippen, die sich so fremd und doch so unglaublich vertraut anfühlten. Hermine fuhr mit ihren Händen über seinen Körper und befreite ihn nun endgültig von seinem Schulumhang. Er erschauderte als ihre kalte Haut seine Brust berührte. Sie sah ihn verlangend an, schob ihn gegen ein Pult und drückte ihre Lippen wieder besitzergreifend auf seine.

In dieser Nacht schlief sie nicht mit Draco Malfoy. Keiner von beiden hatte dazu gedrängt. Doch sie musste zugeben, dass sie genug getan hatten, als dass man es nicht als _nichts_ hätte bezeichnen könnte. Und als sie sich voneinander getrennt hatten, hatte Hermine ein wohliges Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib verspürt.

Er war nach rechts abgebogen, zu den Treppen, die zu den Kerkern führte, während sie nach links abgebogen war um die Treppen zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum hochzusteigen.


	12. Chapter 12

**°°KAPITEL 12°°**

Albträume sind auch Träume

Der Anblick ihrer Freunde am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle war sehr verstörend. Rechts neben ihr saß Ron, der seltsam gute Laune hatte und Hermine angeregt seine neue Quidditchstrategie erläuterte. Links neben ihr lachte Ginny munter mit Harry, der ihr gegenüber saß und, wie seine Hausgenossen, ungewöhnlich gut drauf war. Ein paar Stühle weiter, sah sie Lavender, die Todesblicke auf sie abschoss und den Blick nicht von ihr und Ron abwenden konnte. Auf ihrer Rechten, schräg gegenüber auf der anderen Tischseite, saß Dean und sah niedergeschlagen zu Harry und Ginny, wobei es schien,als würde Letztere ihn bewusst ignorieren.  
Hermine selber hatte sich aus Gewohnheit mit dem Rücken zu dem Slytherintisch gesetzt. Würde man all die Gesichtsausdrücke ihrer Freunde miteinander vermischen, würden sie perfekt widerspiegeln, was momentan in ihr selber vorging. Es würde zu einer schmerzhaft verzerrten Grimasse kommen, die weder glücklich noch niedergeschlagen war. Wie konnte sie glücklich sein, nachdem, was sie letzte Nacht getan hatte? Aber mal ehrlich, wie konnte sie bei diesem Erlebnis niedergeschlagen sein? Leidenschaft konnte aus so vielen Dingen entstehen. Man konnte jemanden leidenschaftlich lieben, man konnte jemanden leidenschaftlich hassen. Liebe. Ein Gefühl, das sie beim Besten Willen nicht mit Malfoy verbinden konnte. Und Hass? Natürlich, sie verabscheute ihn noch immer, aber Hass war ein so intensives und furchtbar negatives Wort. Wie konnte sie die Person aus letzter Nacht mit einem negativen Wort bezeichnen, wenn alles, an das sie sich erinnerte, positiv war? Hermine beschloss dieses Thema nicht weiter auszubreiten, sie würde ja doch nicht zu einer zufriedenstellenden Lösung kommen.

Hermine bekam gerade noch mit, wie Harry, Ginny und Ron über irgendeinen Witz in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen, was Harry und Ron zwei zutiefst verabscheuende Blicke von einem gewissen Mädchen auf ihrer Linken und einem gewissen Jungen auf ihrer Rechten einbrachte.

Für Harry hatte sie sich aus vollem Herzen gefreut, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Ginny und Dean sich getrennt hatten. Aber ihre erwartete Freude und den Triumph über die Trennung von Lavender und Ron, war ausgeblieben. Es war natürlich eine Erleichterung Lavender nicht immer um sich zu finden, aber sie hatte immer geglaubt, dass, falls Ron wieder _frei _sein würde, sie bald an seiner Seite sein würde. Sie hatte geglaubt diese stechende Eifersucht, die sie immer übernahm, wenn sie Ron und Lavender zusammen sah, richtig interpretiert zu haben. Und dann war plötzlich jemand anderes gekommen und die gesamte Zeit, in der Ron sie keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, hatte an Bedeutung verloren.

Während der nächsten Tage war Hermine besonders aufmerksam, sobald sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Sah sie einen blonden Haarschopf in der Menge auf den Korridoren, suchte sie sofort das Weite. Sie hatte natürlich keine Angst, er könnte sich mitten auf dem Gang auf sie stürzten und sie zu Tode küssen, es war eher die Angst vor seinem Blick. Das war das einzig Wichtige. Seine Entscheidung, weiterhin gleichgültig zu tun oder endlich zu akzeptieren, was zwischen ihnen war. So sehr sie auch versucht hatte es sich einzureden, geküsst hatte sie ihn nicht nur wegen seiner Fähigkeit Legilimentik zu benutzen, wobei sie später ganz sicher noch darauf zurückkommen würde. Eigentlich hatte sie in dem Moment, an dem sie das Klassenzimmer betreten und die Tür offen stehen gelassen hatte, nicht einmal an Erinnerungen gedacht.

Die Unterrichtsstunden, die sie gezwungenermaßen mit den Slytherins verbringen musste, verbrachte sie hauptsächlich damit, demonstrativ in eine Richtung zu starren, in der sich Draco Malfoy _nicht _aufhielt. Sie behandelte ihn wie Luft und würdigte ihn keines Blickes.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war Malfoy nicht anwesend. Hermine war erleichtert und konnte sich nun endlich wieder konzentrieren. Sie hatte sich eine Bank vor Harry und Ron neben Neville niedergelassen und war so vertieft in ihre Arbeit, dass sie erschrocken aufblickte, als Snape ihren Namen aufrief.

„Miss Granger?" Snape stand hinter seinem Pult, einen Erstklässler auf der einen Seite und eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand.

„Ja, Professor?" Hermine fragte sich, wieso Snape so glücklich aussah.

„Sie haben Probleme, Miss Granger. Sie werden zu ihrer Hauslehrerin gerufen. Und beeilen Sie sich, es scheint dringen."

Hermine stopfte ihre Feder mit der Pergamentrolle in ihre volle Tasche und steckte sich das Buch unter ihren Arm. Sie trat auf den Gang und machte sich schnellen Schrittes auf den Weg zu dem Büro von Professor McGonagall, doch schon am Ende des Korridors wurde sie aufgehalten. Sie erschrak fürchterlich, als plötzlich Malfoy um die Ecke trat und sich ihr mit einem Grinsen in den Weg stellte.

„Nicht beim Unterricht?", fragte Hermine und machte einen Bogen um ihn herum. Er folgte ihr.

„Nein, ich hatte Besseres zu tun", antwortete er schließlich nach ein paar stillen Sekunden. Hermine sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, verkniff sich jedoch eine Bemerkung.

„Dann würde ich sagen, dass du damit fortfährst, was auch immer es ist. Und wenn du mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdest, Professor McGonagall erwartet mich."

Während sie den Gang betraten, in dem sich das Büro von Professor McGonagall befand, blickte er sie nicht an, doch Hermine sah trotzdem seine Mundwinkel, die sich leicht wölbten und sein Blick, in dem etwas Belustigtes lag. Sie blieb abrupt stehen. Er machte noch einen Schritt und drehte sich mit einem Gesicht, als müsste er ein Lachen verkneifen, zu ihr um.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst", spie sie. „Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Wer soll schon etwas bemerken?"

„Verdammt noch mal, du kennst doch Snape", schrie Hermine „So offensichtlich, wie du dich hier benimmst, würde ich mich wirklich nicht wundern, wenn er demnächst auf mich zukommt und mir fröhlich erklärt, dass Sex in Hogwarts ausdrücklich verboten ist!"

„Ja und das wird auch der Rest der Schule, wenn du deine Lautstärke nicht ein bisschen runter fährst", zischte Malfoy und nahm sie an der Hand. Während er Hermine an Professor McGonagalls Büro vorbeiführte, verfluchte sie ihn in ihren Gedanken mit allen Schimpfwörtern, die sie jemals von Ron gehört hatte..

„Wie hast du den Erstklässler dazu gebracht, die Nachricht zu überbringen?", fragte Hermine mit wenig Interesse, während er sie die Treppen hinunterführte.

„Ich habe ihm keine Punkte abgezogen und er konnte seine alberne Frisbee behalten, die durch die Gänge geflogen ist und mit ihren Zacken alle Gemälde aufgeschlitzt hat."

„Übrigens hättest du mich auch einfach nach dem Unterricht abpassen können."

„Ja das hätte ich tun können, hättest du nicht beschlossen mich wie die Pest zu meiden."  
Hermine sah auf den Boden.

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass ich wegen dir Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste verpasse!", grummelte sie, als sie die verlassene Eingangshalle durchquerten. „Glaub mit, würde Snape nicht denken ich wäre bei McGonagall, würde ich schon längst wieder auf meiner Bank sitzen und meinen Aufsatz beenden…Wo bringst du mich eigentlich hin? …Nein, spinnst du ich geh da doch nicht…Nein!", fügte sie ihrem Gemurmel lauthals hinzu, als Malfoy sie die Kerkertreppen hinunter führten wollte.

Er ignorierte Hermine und zog sie die Treppe hinunter. Vor der Steinwand blieben sie stehen. Malfoy schien es nicht für Nötig zu halten sie aufzuklären. Er stand nun hinter ihr. Plötzlich wurde ihr etwas auf den Kopf gehauen. Hermine fuhr herum.

„Geht's noch?", fuhr sie Malfoy an, der gerade seinen Zauberstab wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden lies. Dieser antwortet nicht, sondern murmelte: „_Venemosa Tentacula_"  
Die Steinwand glitt zur Seite und Malfoy steckte seinen Kopf hinein. Sein Blick wanderte über die leeren Sessel und Stühle, über die verlassenen Winkel seines Gemeinschaftsraumes, über die leergefegten Tische und die verkohlten Holzscheite im Kamin. Dann trat er ein und deutete ihr ihm zu folgen. Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?", zischte sie. „Ich komme nicht in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum. Das ist verboten!"

„Die sind doch alle im Unterricht!"

Hermine stellte irritiert fest, dass er, während er sprach, auf einen Punkt etwas links neben ihrem Kopf sah. Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt nach vorne, blieb dann jedoch kurz vor der Schwelle zu dem Gemeinschaftsraum stehen.

„Verdammt, wo bist du?", fluchte Malfoy plötzlich. Hermine sah ihn an. Was war mit ihm los? War er krank? Sie stand doch direkt vor ihm.

„Was spielst du da?", meinte Hermine verwundert und winkte ihm zu. „Ich bin doch hier." Plötzlich stutzte sie. Ihre Hand war nicht da. Sie bemerkte etwas vor ihren Augen, doch dass hatte nicht die helle Farbe ihrer Haut sondern die der Kerkerwände.

„Du beherrschst den Desillusionierungszauber?", fragte Hermine und sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie etwas verwundert klang. Malfoy Grinsen verschwand schlagartig, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörten. Er fuhr herum und der Drittklässler blieb schlagartig stehen. Hermine dachte erst, es läge an ihr, doch dann lief er an der unsichtbaren Hermine vorbei und verließ unter Malfoys drohendem Blick hastig den Gemeinschaftsraum. Kaum hatte sich die Wand hinter ihm geschlossen, verschwand Malfoy die Treppe hinauf und Hermine folgte ihm mit einem finsteren Blick.

Das Zimmer wiederzusehen machte sie auf einen Schlaf um Wochen jünger. Sie wusste nichts von ihrer Schwangerschaft, sie wusste nichts von dem Ausmaß der Nacht. Das einzige was fehlte, waren die warmen Sonnenstrahlen. Nun wirkte es eher bedrückend. Malfoy sah sich etwas hilflos in dem Zimmer nach ihr um. Hermine trat vor und nahm seine Hand. Er klopfte ihr ein zweites Mal mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und Hermine wurde wieder sichtbar. Kurz standen sie sich still gegenüber und Hermine ärgerte sich, dass er seinen Zauberstab so stark auf ihren Kopf hatte hämmern müssen.

„Wir haben nur noch ungefähr zehn Minuten bis die nächste Stunde anfängt", fing Hermine plötzlich zitternd an. Sie hatte Angst. Nicht vor ihm oder dem was kommen würde, sondern einfach vor dem Gefühl nicht mehr von ihm loszukommen. Er griff ihre Hand und zog sie zum Bett.

„Sieben um genau zu sein."

In diesem Moment wütete ein Sturm in Hermine. Sie war ihm seit ihrem letzten Kuss aus dem Weg gegangen, weil sie wusste, dass sie ohne ihn klarkommen und sich kontrollieren konnte, wenn sie ihn mied. Stand er jedoch direkt vor ihr, wie in diesem Moment, dann vergaß sie, dass Harry und Ron jetzt im Unterricht saßen und dachten sie hätte gerade ein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall. Sie vergaß, dass sie gerade Unterricht schwänzte. Sie vergaß, dass er das Schlechteste war, was ihr passieren konnte. Sie vergaß, dass sie ihn doch so hasste und sich trotzdem nach ihm sehnte. Sie vergaß alles, was sie sich schwor, wenn er außer Reichweite war.

Hermine drückte ihre Lippen auf seine. Malfoy hatte eine Hand in ihrem Nacken liegen und fuhr durch ihr widerspenstiges Haar. Sie fühlte sich nicht geborgen. Sie fühlte sich ausgeliefert und das war wahrscheinlich der Kick dieser kranken Beziehung. Es waren die besten sieben Minuten im Himmel, die Hermine sich vorstellen konnte.

Das Tattoo und die Nacht hatte sie nicht vergessen. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass sie nicht mehr mit Erinnerungen bombardiert wurde. Wenn sie sicher genug war, würde sie ihn auf die Legilimentik ansprechen und hoffen, dass er ihr helfen würde. Wenn sie sicher war. Noch nicht jetzt.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen nach dem Duschen vor dem Spiegel stand, bemerkte sie zu ihrem Missfallen, dass ihr Unterleib sich tatsächlich schon ein wenig gewölbt hatte. Immer wieder fuhr sie über ihren Bauch und konnte es nicht fassen. Man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass Hermine sich auf die Schwangerschaft und das Kind freute, sie hatte es einfach akzeptiert. Und zwei Tage später, es war ein Donnerstag, konnte sie tatsächlich eine kleine Bewegung fühlen. Sie war mittlerweile schon in der zehnten Woche. Hermine lag gerade in ihrem Bett und las. Ihr Herz fing an wie verrückt zu klopfen und sie bekam so starke Panik, dass sie für die nächste halbe Stunde im Bad verschwand und dort durchgehend auf und abging. Noch war ihr Bauch zu klein, als dass man ihn als einen Schwangerschaftsbauch hätte ansehen können und ihn unter ihrem Umhang zu verstecken war kein Problem. Die einzige, vor der sie den Bauch nicht verstecken konnte, war sie selbst und oft wünschte sie sich, einer von den anderen zu sein, die noch ein so normales Leben führen durften.

Über hatte sich über die letzten Wochen immer rätselhafter benommen. Es gab Tage, da beachtete er sie nicht. Da sah er sie nicht einmal an. Und dann gab es die Tage, an denen er seinen Drang nach ihr kaum unterdrücken konnte.  
Hätte jemand sie beide beobachtet, hätte er beinahe meinen können, sie wären ein Paar. Doch diese unverbindliche, rein körperliche Beziehung, änderte nichts daran, dass Hermine Malfoy nicht ausstehen konnte. Aus diesem Grund hatte sie auch nicht vor, ihm von der Schwangerschaft zu erzählen.

Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile einen, wie sie fand, ziemlich guten Plan ausgedacht: Je nachdem, wie stark ihr Bauch wachsen würde, müsste sie in der 14.-16. Schwangerschaftswoche nach Hause reisen. Das wären dann ungefähr sechs Wochen vor den Abschlussprüfungen und in frühestens 21 Tagen. Und auch wenn es ihr sehr unangenehm war, sie würde Professor Dumbledore die Wahrheit erzählen und ihn bitten müssen, die Prüfungen nachholen oder von zu Hause aus teilehmen zu dürfen. Die nächsten drei Wochen würde sie noch normal am Unterricht teilnehmen können, dann würde sie von zu Hause aus mitarbeiten. Aber zu Dumbledore würde sie erst kurz vor ihrer Abreise gehen, sonst würden hier noch die Gerüchte anfangen! Dann nach Hause reisen, Prüfungen machen, Kind bekommen, zur Schule gehen.

Das war ihr Plan. Ganz simpel, ganz einfach. Nun ja, Hermine musste zugeben, dass er etwas oberflächlich durchdacht war. Es gab um die Tausend Haken und sie bohrten sich allesamt mit ihren Spitzen direkt in die Herzgegend ihres wundervoll ausgetüftelten Plans. Da waren Harry und Ron. Und die ganzen Tratschtanten aus ihrem Jahrgang würden sich das Maul über sie zerreißen, das hieß wiederum, dass sie eine Ausrede brauchte. Und dann war da natürlich _er_. Mit ein bisschen Hirn und einer Prise Verstand würde er sich zusammenreimen können, wieso sie verschwunden war. Und das alles nur, weil sie so dumm gewesen war, ihm von der möglichen Schwangerschaft zu erzählen. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sie das getan hatte. Niemals hätte sie erwartete, dass er sie unterstützen würde. Hatte sie ihm nur Angst machen wollen? Sie selber hatte doch furchtbare Angst gehabt. Konnte man Angst mindern, indem man sie teilt?

Am 27. April reiste sie abermals nach Hause. Die Zeit war so schnell vergangen und ihr Arzt hatte ihr dringendst empfohlen regelmäßig Untersuchungen machen zu lassen. Da der Hogwarts Express natürlich nicht jedes Wochenende nach London fuhr, reiste sie mit Flohpulver von dem Kamin ihrer Hauslehrerin aus. Professor McGonagall hatte sie nur gehen lassen, nachdem Hermines Eltern ihr einen Brief geschrieben hatten, dass sie ihre Tochter zu Hause benötigten und dass es sehr dringend war. Eine Ausrede für Harry und Ron zu finden, war da schon schwerer gewesen.

„Deine Eltern haben schon irgendwie einen Kontrollzwang, Hermine!", meinte Ron an dem Abend ihrer Abreise.

„So schlimm ist ja nicht einmal Mrs. Weasley", fügte Harry über den Rand des Tagesbuches des Halbblutprinzen hinweg hinzu. „Wieso musst du denn schon wieder nach Hause?" 

Hermine begann zu schwitzen. Die Ausrede von der Geburtstagsparty ihres Vaters hatte sie schon aufgebraucht und Harry und Ron wussten, dass ihre Mutter in den Sommerferien Geburtstag hatte, da Hermine immer erst nach diesem Tag in den Fuchsbau reisen wollte. Sie knetete ihre Finger und biss sich auf die Lippe.

„Ähm…ja", stammelte Hermine. Plötzlich erhellte sich ihr Gesicht und sie hob ruckartig den Kopf. „Zahnkontrolle!"

„Zahnkontrolle?", fragte Harry skeptisch.

„Was ist das?", wunderte sich Ron.

„Ihr wisst doch wie meine Eltern sind", plapperte Hermine und fuchtelte mit den Händen. „Die würden niemals zulassen, dass meine Zähne vergammeln. Und als ich ihnen in dem letzten Brief erzählt habe, dass es mich am linken hinteren Backenzahn piekt, haben sie mich kurzerhand herbestellt um zu überprüfen, ob alles in Ordnung ist. Nun ja, wie gesagt, ihr wisst ja wie sie sind. Niemals würden sie zulassen, dass mir irgendein schlecht ausgebildeter Zauberer im Mund rumfummelt und irgendeinen Zauber auf meine Zähne legt, der regelmäßige Zahnkontrollen _anscheinend_ überflüssig machen sollen. Ich meine, sie lieben mich und haben akzeptiert, dass ich zaubern kann, aber das ist für sie noch lange kein Grund, der Zauberei auch im Zahnbereich zu trauen."

Harry sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und Ron sah aus, als hätte er mehrmals versucht, während Hermines Vortag etwas zu sagen. Während Harry mit einem „Achso" Wieder hinter seinem Buch verschwand und Ron seinen Mund schloss, holte Hermine innerlich Luft. Das war gerade noch mal gut gegangen.

Der Besuch bei ihren Eltern war dieses Mal nicht so angenehm, wie der Letzte. Sie hatten genug Zeit gehabt ihre Schwangerschaft zu verdauen und warfen bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich ihnen bot, dazwischen, wie unverantwortlich sie gewesen war, wie wage ihre Zukunft nun aussah und was für eine schlimme Kindheit das Kind ohne die Mutter haben würde. Hermine war froh, als sie wieder in ihren Kamin stieg und durch den erdrückenden Tunnel bis in den Kamin von Professor McGonagall gewirbelt wurde. Diese erwartete sie mit einem stechenden Blick und schickte sie sofort zu Bett.  
Hastig machte Hermine sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum, ihren Koffer in der einen Hand, ihre Tasche in der anderen und in ihrer Hosentasche das Ultraschallbild ihres Kindes.

Die nächsten Wochen wurden eine Wonne und eine Qual gleichermaßen. Immer wenn sie mit Malfoy zusammen war, dann fühlte sie sich als würde sie schweben. Dann fühlte sie sich begehrt und war voller Verlangen. Und dann waren da die Stunden dazwischen, in denen sie nichts als Reue verspürte. Als sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie aufgrund einer Zahnkontrolle zu ihren Eltern gereist war, hatte er wie Harry die Augenbrauen hochgezogen, jedoch nichts gesagt. Natürlich. Sie redeten ja auch nicht miteinander. Es war ein Auf und Ab, das anstrengend zu ertragen und dennoch anziehend war. Aber obwohl sie ihre Beziehung meist auf körperlicher Basis hielten und selten redeten, stritten sie sich oft. Und dann schien es, als wären sie wieder eineinhalb Monate in die Vergangenheit versetzt. Er beschimpfte sie mit spöttischen Kommentaren, sie keifte zurück. Und dann, nachdem sie sich ein zwei Tage angeschwiegen und in den Korridoren Todesblicke zugeworfen hatten, holte das Verlangen sie wieder ein und ohne sich ausgesprochen zu haben, fanden sie sich knutschend in einem leeren Klassenzimmer oder einem verlassenen Geheimgang wieder. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren trotz allem schwer zu ertragen. An dem einen Tag war er furchtbar nett, machte Witze und lächelte sie sogar hin und wieder an und dann waren da die Tage, an denen er kein Wort mit ihr sprach, nur ihren Körper einforderte und sie küsste, als wäre sie ein Objekt zu seinem Vergnügen. Es schien immer schwerer zu werden, Orte zu finden, an denen sie sich treffen konnten. Ihre Schlafsäle waren ausgeschlossen. Sie konnten nicht andauernd Unterricht schwänzen, nur um sich zu einer Zeit dort aufzuhalten, an der sie verlassen waren. Geheimgänge waren zu ungemütlich, Korridore zu gefährlich, verlassene Klassenzimmer einfach seltsam. Sie konnte nicht tagsüber an diesen Orten mit Harry und Ron lernen und abends mit Malfoy rummachen.

Aber da das Schloss nicht allzu viele passende Orte aufwies, mussten der Slytherin und die Gryffindor mit dem Vorlieb nehmen, was ihnen gegeben war.

Heute hatte Malfoy sie in der Bibliothek aufgesucht. Aber Hermine hatte ihn schnell mit sich fortgezogen, denn dem Röntgenblick von Madam Pince entging niemand. Zu ihrem Glück war das Schloss so verwinkelt, dass sie sich einfach in eine Nische in einem sehr abgelegenen Gang zwängen konnten. Rechts von ihnen war ein Fenster, doch da es keine Scheibe hatte, war es nicht mehr, als eine Öffnung in dem kalten Stein. Hermine saß auf dem Fenstervorsprung, Malfoy stand direkt vor ihr, die Hände auf beiden Seiten ihres Körpers abgestützt. Hermines Arme waren um seinen Hals geschlungen, ihre Lippen auf einander gepresst. Seine Hand löste sich von dem kalten Stein und strich ihren Körper hoch. Es war ein warmer Donnerstagabend im Mai und sie beide hatten ihre Schulumhänge abgelegt und waren mit ihrer leichteren Schuluniform bekleidet.

Draco biss sie leicht in ihre Lippe und seine Hand nestelte ungeschickt an ihrem Oberteil, bis sie schließlich endlich unter ihr Hemd glitt und nun ihre nackte Haut streifte. Er lehnte sich immer weiter nach vorne und drängte sie immer weiter zurück. Schließlich löste sie sich keuchend von ihm. 

„Hey!", protestierte sie. „Lehn dich noch ein bisschen vor und ich falle aus dem Fenster."  
Er brummte nur und suchte wieder nach ihren Lippen.

„Dann hätten wir beide ein Problem weniger."  
Hermine stutze.

„Danke, Malfoy!", meinte sie schließlich ironisch. „Schön zu wissen, dass dir nach den vielen Wochen wirklich etwas an mir liegt." 

Malfoy gab schließlich auf die sich sträubende Hermine zu küssen und lehnte sich an die etwa ein Meter entfernte Steinwand.

„Du weißt, wie ich das meine", seufzte er schließlich. „Wir sind nicht gut füreinander. Für jeden von uns wäre es besser alleine zu sein."

„Ich weiß."

Er erwiderte nichts mehr. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen. Sie wussten, dass ihre Beziehung Unsinn war. Natürlich wussten sie es. Aber sie dachten gar nicht daran, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen.  
Hermine wandte ihren Kopf den Schlossgründen zu.

„Es ist wunderschön, nicht?", seufzte sie. „So eine schöne Aussicht bekommt man von fast keinem Teil des Schlosses." 

Malfoy kippte den Kopf leicht schräg und sah sie an.

„Ja, ich glaub da muss ich dir Recht geben. Die Aussicht ist hier wirklich formidabel." 

Er grinste und Hermine wurde rot, während sie sich hastig ihr Hemd wieder zurechtrückte. Doch die untergehende Sonne hatte sie daran erinnert, dass es beinahe neun Uhr war. Sie stand auf und richtete ihre Kleidungsstücke.

„Zurück in die Gegenwart."

Sie gab Malfoy einen flüchtigen Kuss und verschwand. Während sie zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zurückging summte sie die Hogwarts-Hymne vor sich hin. Zu ihrer großen Verwunderung, sah sie eine Gestalt vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame sitzen. Beim Näherkommen erkannte sie Harry, der sich mit angewinkelten Beinen und an die Steinmauer gelehnten Rücken niedergelassen hatte.

„Hast du das Passwort vergessen, Harry?", fragte Hermine verwundert, doch dieser stand nur auf, ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Wortlos zog er ein Papier aus der Vordertasche seines Pullis hervor.  
Harry sah sie ernst an. 

„Hermine, wir müssen reden." 

Als er das Papier auseinander faltete, bemerkte Hermine zu ihrem Schrecken, dass es sich um die Karte des Rumtreibers handelte.


End file.
